Goshujin
by CrimsonWolfSaid
Summary: Dicen las viejas lenguas que al obtener un amo, nuestras raza es aun mas fuerte que los demás. Yo no creo en esas cosas, yo no necesito de un amo, puedo cuidarme yo solo... eso fue lo que pensaba antes de ser cegado.
1. Chapter 1

Gaara narra

Se supone que ya debería estar aquí, ¿por que me hace perder tiempo? Ya estaba cansado de esperarlo, incluso mi hermana Karin estaba molesta. Pero no, como eramos huérfanos nadie podía decirle nada, maldito Sasori. Nagato de vez en cuando venía a visitarnos, Karin, Sasori y yo. Sus preciados hermanos menores, eso eramos para el, sin embargo nos dejó a nuestra suerte por su querido amo.

Que patético, ya lo veo con su collar y correa, dando vueltas para que le den una galleta. Fue el primero de nosotros en tener un amo, el segundo fue Sasori, solo Karin y yo andamos rondando por las calles sobreviviendo sin ayuda alguna.

"¡ohayô gozaimasu!"

"Tsk!"

A los dos metros, Karin lo agarró del cuello y lo azotó contra la pared.

"¿Te das cuenta que hora es?"

"Temprano, ¿que no?"

"¡Son las 6:00 de la mañana, baka!"

"¡Lo se, ahora bájame!"

"¡No!"

"Karin, bájalo"

La voz gruesa de nuestro hermano mayor estaba detrás de nosotros, Nagato vestía una gran bata azul marino con dos franjas amarillas a los lados.

"¡Nii-chan!"

Ella se abalanzó a el, ambos cayeron a la fría nieve.

"Es bueno verte, Karin"

Ella lo ayudó a levantarse, miró a Sasori, quien estaba sobándose el cuello.

"Sigues igual de distraído, hermano"

Comenzó a reírse, luego dirigió la mirada hacia mi, se formó una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Como has estado, Gaara?"

"Muy bien, no gracias a ti"

La sonrisa se le quitó, una cara sin expresión.

"Les traje algo"

Le dió una bolsa a Karin, parecía no ser tan pesada.

"Espero les quede, ya no recuerdo bien su talla"

Karin sacó un vestido color lila, su color preferido, lo veía con los mismos ojos que Sasori tenía cuando miraba la comida.

"Lo manda mi amo"

"No necesitamos nada de tú amo, Nagato"

"Vamos Gaara, no seas agua fiestas, mira a Karin"

Ella se veía feliz, a pesar que Nagato ya no estaba con nosotros lo seguía queriendo igual.

"Por favor hermano, acéptalos"

Su voz sonaba triste, algo decepcionada. ¿Qué quería que pensará después de que nos abandonó? A pesar de eso, aún quería que lo amaramos.

"¿Gaara-kun?"

Karin volvió a mi, no me había dado cuenta que abrazaba mi brazo.

"Esta bien..."

Sus ojos se llenaron de felicidad, me besó la mejilla y comenzó a mirar que más había dentro la bolsa.

"Tengo que volver con mi amo"

"¿Qué no te da un respiro?"

"Pensé que no me querías aquí, Gaara"

"No es por mi"

No era la respuesta que el estaba buscando, pero era la única que pensaba darle.

"¿Ya desayunaron?"

"De hace un rato"

Entonces un sonido salió del estomago de Karin, hubiese preferido que no pasará.

"Esta claro que no"

Nagato se puso a pensar, sentí como Karin se me acercó y me susurró al oído.

"Gomen"

Solo le dí unas palmadas en la cabeza, le sonreí.

"Hay una cafetería aquí cerca"

Empezó a hablar nuestro hermano mayor.

"Podemos ir ahí, vengan"

Entonces lo seguimos, al llegar notamos que el amo de Sasori estaba ahí, era el dueño del lugar.

"¡Sasori-kun!"

Era un chico rubio, ojos azules, cabello largo, era un poco más alto que mi hermano, eran más que amo y mascota, eran pareja.

"Pasen chicos, les tengo una mesa"

Nos guiñó el ojo, nuestra mesa estaba cerca de la ventana, había calefacción.

"Ordenaré que les traigan algo, va por mi cuenta"

Sonrió y se fue, Sasori lo quedó viendo.

"A alguien se le nota las orejas y cola"

Solo nosotros podíamos ver que se alegraba estar ahí con ese tipo.

"Cállate, cuatro ojos"

Bueno, la paz ya había muerto.

"¿Qué me has dicho, marioneta?"

"Oigan tranquilos, aquí no"

"Nagato tiene razón, estamos en público como para que empiecen una guerra"

Me comencé a reír, sentí las miradas amenazantes de mis hermanos, Nagato solo sonrió.

A los pocos minutos, el rubio volvió con una mesera.

"Seguro que estaban congelándose antes de venir"

"Gracias Mei, puedes retirarte por hoy"

"Pero a penas son las 6:50 señor"

"Lo se, pero recuerdo que hoy es el cumpleaños de tú madre"

A la chica se le dibujó una gran sonrisa en el rostro, lo abrazó.

"Arigato"

Vimos como se fue, literalmente brincando.

"¿Desde cuando eres amable, Deidara?"

A Karin no le agradaba, no del mucho, con el simple hecho de que había tomado a Sasori sin avisar.

"Desde siempre, cuatro ojos"

"Baka"

Mientras comenzaban a pelear esos dos, miré fuera de la ventana, como la gente caminaba de un lado a otro. Como sino les importará nada, veía a las personas con bolsas, carros y otras cosas. Solo gastando dinero era la vida de los humanos, que patético. Una señora se detuvo, se la había caído una bolsa, su perro volvió a mi, con solo verme se alteró, pero no ladró, al menos.

'Fuera de aquí'

La señora continuó su camino, nada hoy, eso pensé hasta que capté a una chica de cabello largo color rosa. Iba con dos amigas, una pelinegra y la otra era rubia, se despidieron, la rubia venía acá mientras perdí de vista a las otras.

"¡Deidara!"

"¡Ino ayúdame!"

La rubia se quedó viendo la escena, comenzaba a reírse.

"¡Deja de reírte y ayuda a tú hermano mayor!"

"¡Tú no me das ordenes Sasori!"

En eso salieron otros dos rubios de la cocina para ver que sucedía.

"Que loco, ¿de nuevo peleando con tú cuñada, nii-chan?"

El chico tenía algo en la cara, parecían bigotes, supuse que era el hermano menor de Deidara.

"¡Ustedes dos, basta! Aquí no es lugar para sus absurdas peleas"

La hermana mayor, era de la misma edad que Deidara, era la única que conocía.

"¡El empezó!"

"¿Qué? ¡Tú viniste aquí insinuando que no era amable!"

"¡Basta, dije!"

Temari los separó, era la única madura de los 4 hermanos, en eso la puerta de la cafetería se abrió, un chico con peinado de piña, era el novio de Mari.

"¿Lista Temari?"

"¿Oye a donde llevas a mi hermana?"

"Deidara, ocúpate de tú negocio"

Deidara era típico hermano mayor celoso, el tiempo que llevo conociéndolo, el novio de su hermana no le cae nada bien, lo mismo con Karin.

"Oye nii-chan..."

La hermana menor, Ino, estaba abrazándolo por detrás, algo quería ella, algo de gran fuerza mayor era para que lo estuviera abrazando así.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Bueno...el cumpleaños de Hinata será este fin de semana, sus padres no pueden hacer la fiesta en la casa por que creen que yo haría un desastre con los invitados..."

"Aja, continua"

"Pues yo estaba penando que...tal vez dejarías que la fiesta fuera aquí"

"¿Ino estas loca? Aquí no pueden haber fiestas"

"Pero nii-chan, le prometí a Hinata que aquí sería su fiesta"

"¿Hiciste que? ¿Y sin pedírmelo antes?"

"¡Estaba triste! ¡Quiero que sus 18 sean geniales! ¿No quieres decepcionarla o si?"

"Ino..."

"Mira nii-chan, tómalo de esta forma, tú cafetería es genial, pero no es tan conocida por los jóvenes, si haces un fiesta aquí, tendrás más clientes"

"Vaya Naruto, tienes algo de cerebro en esa cabeza hueca"

"Soy más genio que tú, Ino"

"Solo por que tú mejor amigo es un Uchiha"

¿Uchiha? Ese apellido no lo había escuchado durante mucho tiempo, tal vez me topé con con el Emo y su hermano mayor. Que desgracia, a pesar que esta cuidad es grande, me sigo tropezando con gente conocida.

"¡Estas molesta por que Sasuke nunca te hizo caso!"

Bingo, que mal.

"¡Estoy molesta con el por que hizo sufrir demasiado a Sakura! ¿Qué no lo recuerdas, baka?"

"Vale vale, pero no tienes que recordarmelo"

"¿Van a callarse o no? Deidara esta pensando"

Se quedaron en silencio, Deidara realmente estaba pensando, algo que pensé imposible. Esperamos hasta que hablara, se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Bien, solo por los clientes"

"¡Te amo nii-chan!"

No se si fue un abrazo o quería aplastarlo, pero los brazos de Ino estaban apretándolo tan fuerte que Deidara estaba comenzando a cambiar de color.

"¿Quien hará la decoración?"

Ella sonrió, una sonría macabra había mostrado y era dirigida a nosotros, demonios, algo quiere esta chica.

"¡Ustedes me ayudarán!"

"¿Por que nosotros?"

"Por que tú eres novio de mi hermano y ellos son tus hermanos"

"A mi me encantaría ayudar pero Pein desea mi presencia cada momento"

"Claro Nagato, solo necesitaré a Sasori, Karin y Gaara"

Mierda, por que tuve que aceptar en venir aquí, ¡A este preciso lugar! Demonios, debí morir en este momento.

"Bueno debo irme, como dije antes...Pein desea mi presencia"

Baka, nos estaba dejando ahí en manos de esos rubios estúpidos, ¿nada puede salir peor o si?

"¡Espera, Nagato! ¡Toma!"

"¿Esto es..?"

"Una invitación, para Pein, su novia y amigos, eso te incluye"

"Arigato, Ino-chan"

Le estaba dando palmadas en la cabeza, ella solo sonreía, el dejó la cafetería, una vez más, nos abandonó. Baka...

"Solo serán ustedes, una amiga y yo para la decoración"

"¿Y yo que haré?"

"Tú Naruto, con Temari y su novio harán la comida"

"¿Por que me juntas con Shikamaru? Sabes que es muy patético"

"Lo se, pero el también cocina y muy bien, agradece que no te lo dejo todo a ti"

"Ino-chan..."

Me entra la curiosidad, ¿quien de esas dos chicas es Hinata? ¿Quien es la otra amiga de Ino que vendrá a ayudar? Mierda, ¿qué estoy pensando? Debería ir viendo como me salgo de esta en vez de preguntarme tal estupidez.

'Carajo...'

No podía, parecía que toda mi atención estaba en esa chica de cabello pastel, no era tan llamativo pero si era un color singular, no pude ver su cara en ese momento, la pelinegra estaba al frente tapándola, ¿quien era esa chica?

"Bueno ya esta todo arreglado, nos vemos aquí el viernes"

"¿Ino a donde vas con mi malteada?"

"¿Cual malteada? ¡Yo no veo nada!"

Ino y Naruto fueron a la cocina, escapandose de la mirada feroz de Deidara.

"Siento que esten enredados en esto chicos"

"No importa, ¿vas a dar comida gratis, no?"

"Esto me costará una fortuna..."

"Eso te pasa por ser el amo de Sasori"

Karin y yo comenzamos a reirnos, Sasori nos miraba con desprecio mientras Deidara estaba golpeandose contra la mesa.

"Son una maldición ustedes dos.."

"¿Deidara-sama? ¿Sigue vivo?"

"No por mucho.."


	2. Chapter 2

Como siempre, Deidara exagerando enfrente de nosotros, miré la hora, ya debiamos irnos.

"Bueno, nosotros nos vamos"

"¿Tan pronto Gaara?"

"Si, debemos ir a casa"

"De acuerdo, los veré el viernes"

Salimos de ahí, Karin me tomó de la mano, estaba algo nerviosa.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Si..."

Me abrazó, eso me sorprendió un poco, aún estaba sosteniendo la bolsa con la ropa que Nagato nos dió.

"Arigato...nii-chan"

"Anda, debemos llegar a casa a ver que nadie haya entrado"

Nosotros vivíamos en un apartamento abandonado, cerca de ahí otros de nuestra especie habitaban, era muy peleada esa área. Recuerdo cuando apenas nos habíamos mudado ahí, sino fuese por Nagato, nos hubieran corrido, después que se fue, intentaron echarnos a la calle, Sasori se tiró a 3 de ellos, vieron que nosotros no eramos como ellos, si dieron que...eramos pura sangre.

"¡Gaara!"

Genial, apenas llegaba a tocar la puerta del apartamento y ya la chica de enfrente estaba llamándome.

"¿Donde has estado toda la mañana? Tenía tú desayuno listo"

"Gracias Masturi pero Nagato nos llevó a un lugar"

Abrí la puerta, dejé que primero entrara Karin, ella tampoco le caía bien, era rara la vez que una persona le cayera bien. Siempre odiaba a todos, no tenía compasión por nadie ni por las victimas que terminábamos.

"Gaara espera, quiero hablar contigo.."

"Lo siento Masturi, pero mi hermano y yo vamos a dormir un poco, ¡buenas noches!"

Le cerró la puerta en la cara, solo le sonreí, era la mejor hermana menor que puede haber tenido.

"¿Vas a medirte eso?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

Apunté a la bolsa que Nagato nos había dado.

"Si, te dejaré tú parte en la cama"

Se fue al cuarto, me quedé unos minutos abajo viendo la televisión, luego escuché la puerta de arriba cerrarse, subí, era Karin quien estaba en el baño.

'Veremos que nos trajo'

Fui al cuarto, miré la ropa, era de mi estilo, se veía cara, el amo de Nagato, Pein, era muy rico, era un joven empresario, cabello naranja, perforaciones en todo el cuerpo, ojos extraños, tenía una novia muy atractiva, era el líder de Akatsuki, un club suyo. Deidara y Sasori eran parte. A pesar de la apariencia, Pein era un tipo cariñoso, trataba bien a Nagato, el lazo entre ellos era muy fuerte, eran mejores amigos.

"¿Qué tal hermano?"

Karin estaba en la puerta, con el vestido lila, era sobre las rodillas, no tenía mangas, le reformaba bien sus curvas, no era extraño que entre nuestra misma familia dijéramos que son atractivos.

"Te vez hermosa"

"Arigato, ¿por que no te has probado nada?"

"Bueno..."

"Anda, quítate eso que te pondré algo"

"¿Qué?"

Sentí como toda mi cara se había puesto roja, ella comenzó a quitarme la camisa, después me quité el pantalón, me quedé en bóxer y ella estaba viéndome.

"Esto es vergonzoso...Karin"

"Agradece que Masturi no esta aquí para verte"

Después de un rato, Karin no dejaba de mirarme, no se que tanto tenía el traje, pero ella no quitaba los ojos de encima, que fastidio, estaba rojo, casí como el mismo color de nuestro cabello, ¿quien diría? 4 hermanos pelirrojos, como los 4 hermanos rubios.

"Mírate, eres un galán nii-chan"

Me jaló para que me viera al espejo, cuando me vi...me quedaba bien el traje, maldito Nagato, sabía que me gustaría.

"Busca otra cosa que ponerte, estamos en guardia ¿recuerdas?"

"Siempre lo estamos Gaara, nunca tenemos un descanso"

"Así tiene que ser Karin"

"Tal vez esto no pasaría si Sasori no hubiese tenido amo"

"No lo culpes, era tiempo que el tuviera uno"

"¿Y nosotros?"

"Algún día"

Karin se veía triste, no se si en verdad quería un amo o no, pero estaba seguro que ella no quería dejarme solo.

"Ponte algo para hoy, las noticias dijeron que habrá lluvia"

"Vale"

Ella se fue a su recamara, a veces ella dormía conmigo, sentía que debía estar conmigo, era una casa fría después de todo, aún que nosotros no lo sentíamos.

"¿Ya estas lista, Karin?"

Toqué su puerta, la abrió y salió con un mini short, blusa lila, mostraba su ombligo y la perforación brillaba, se puso las botas negras que pasaban por encima de las rodillas, llamaba mucho la atención pero no se entregaba con cualquiera.

"Te vez bien"

"Tú tampoco te vez nada mal"

Tenía un pantalón, camisa de red y botas negras, con una capa color vino.

"¿No te se olvida algo?"

Me enseñó mis sellos, perforaciones en otras palabras.

"Perdón"

Los tomé y me los puse, 2 en ambas orejas, uno en mi ceja izquierda donde estaba mi tatuaje y el final en el labio.

"Mi hermoso hermano Gótico"

Así era mi estilo, me gustaba lo que era, como me veía sin importa lo que dijeran de mi, nuestros padres nos apoyaban mucho...

"Es hora"

Salimos por la ventana para no ser vistos por otros, saltábamos los edificios, aún era temprano, entonces capté un olor delicioso, nos detuvimos, incluso Karin logró captarlo.

"Mira"

Apuntó a una panadería, olía delicioso, luego vi una chica salir, era ella, la chica de esa mañana.

"Rosa"

"¿Rosa? ¿La conoces nii-chan?"

"No pero su cabello..."

"Ya veo..."

La chica estaba limpiando las ventanas, supuse que era una empleada, luego salió alguien mayor con ropa más fina, una mujer, abrazó a la chica, ¿su madre tal vez? O tal vez era la dueña quien estaba agradeciéndole por su trabajo, la verdad eso era lo de menos en ese momento.

"¿Quieres bajar a verla?"

Karin pudo notarme ansioso, como si esa chica tuviera algo que me gustará, aparte del cabello no se que más, era la segunda vez que la veía en un día y aún no podía ver su rostro, ni siquiera me tomé las molestias de escuchar la platica de ella con la mujer mayor.

"¿Gaara?"

No tenía tiempo para ponerle atención a Karin, quería saber su nombre, intenté escuchar toda la platica, pero solo eran cosas casuales y sobre la panadería. Mierda, ¿acaso no dirá su nombre?

'Que molesto es esto, en verdad que lo es'

No que tenía esa chica, pero ella apartaba su cara de la ventana, maldita sea, como no se da la vuelta para verla, solo podía ver su cabello y algo del cuerpo, por lo que veía era muy hermosa, su voz era la de un ángel, era dulce como un caramelo.

'Carajo'

Entonces escuché, ¿preparatoria? Al parecer ha de tener 18 o 19 años, por su cuerpo, le calculo 18 años. Vaya que joven era, mucho más que yo, bueno, para los demás tenía la misma edad pero para nuestra especie, ya tenía la edad suficiente como para tener hijos, o por lo menos un amo, que ni eso tenía yo. Tener amo me parece absurdo, no es requisito para sobrevivir al menos, Nagato dice lo contrario, después de conocer a tú amo, no puedes estar sin el, la sangre te llama, incluso para nosotros que podemos escoger a cualquiera.

"¿Gaara me estas escuchando?"

Demonios, no podía quitarme de la cabeza a esa chica, observé su cabello, largo y sedoso, el olor a frutas me llegó, miré su piel, parecía suave, blanca y muy hidratada, se cuidaba al parecer.

'Ese cabello'

De nuevo, pensando en su cabello, después de todo eso fue lo que captó mi atención al principio.

"Podemos pasara a comprar algo y de paso la saludos"

"No, sigamos nuestro camino"

"¿Estas seguro? Por que veo que te llamó mucho la atención esa humana"

Karin me ponía mucha atención, demasiada diría yo, ya era suficiente con que Masturi, la vecina lo hiciera, le gusto tanto que ni sabe ocultarlo, pero ella solo es una niña acomparación con esta pelirrosa.

"Ya vayámonos"

Me adelanté sin mirar a Karin, ella fue detrás de mi, llegamos al más alto edificio de la cuidad. Seguí pensando en la pelirrosa, luego pensé que era mejor olvidarme de ella, es humana y algún día tendrá que morir así que al diablo con lo que estoy pensando.

"¿Qué crees que cazaremos hoy?"

La típica pregunta para la típica respuesta de siempre.

"Los mismo de siempre, supongo"

Se mordió el labio, a veces era molesto salvar a las personas de los malvados y que luego nos quieran pisar los talones por que están desapareciendo personas que ni quieren en las calles. Que ridículo son, todos ellos.

"Vaya, esta cuidad si que esta llena de criminales"

"Donde sea, Karin"

"Me hace pensar que somos super héroes"

Se rió un poco, a mi solo me dió algo de gracia, pero no era así, no eramos super héroes defendiendo la justicia, solo hacíamos lo que nuestros padres nos enseñaron antes de morir.

"No lo somos, solo aniquilamos a los que hacen el mal, ellos son nuestra comida, recuerda"

"¿Todos los humanos lo son?"

Suspiré, mi hermana aveces era ingenua.

"Todos menos los amos"

Al menos por parte de Pein y Deidara, pensé.

"¿Piensas tener uno?"

"No"

"Yo si..."

Volví a ella, entonces bajó la mirada, estaba ocultándome algo, lo sabía, pero ella no quería decírmelo.

"Gaara..."

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Qué dirías si conociera a alguien?"

"Nada, ¿por que?"

"Bueno..."

"¿Tienes alguien en mente?"

Como eramos pura sangre, nosotros podemos escoger nuestro amo, no como los otros quienes estaban ya destinados a estar juntos.

"La verdad yo.."

Estaba por decírmelo hasta que escuchamos un grito, era una mujer, estaba en problemas.

"Me dices luego, a trabajar"

Escuché como suspiró, bajamos de golpe, el tipo la tenía contra la pared.

"¡Vete!"

"Si me da su bolso"

"Vaya que vulgar"

El tipo volvió a nosotros, la chica nos miró notó que no estábamos ahí antes.

"Intimidar a una persona más débil que tú, que juego más infantil"

"Le sugiero que se vaya, sino quiere ver algo aterrador"

La joven salió huyendo, para nuestra suerte no vio nuestros rostros.

"¿Quien demonios son ustedes?"

"Lo acabas de decir, demonios"

Mi hermana empezó a reírse, mientras yo me acercaba a el, sentí su miedo, no estaba negando aún que nos tuviera enfrente, era un imbécil.

"No debemos jugar con la comida, Karin"

"Cierto"

Lo tomé del cuello, lo alcé, según el estaba pateandome, pero sus pies no llegaban a mi cara, Karin lo atravesó con su mano, seguía moviéndose, la sangre salía y con ella los intestinos.

"La comida...esta servida"


	3. Chapter 3

"¿Seguro que puedes solo?"

"Si Karin"

"Te amo...nii-chan"

Sentí como su presencia había desaparecido, volví atrás y ella ya estaba varios edificios lejos de mi. ¿Como pude dejar que se fuera...y de esa manera? Maldición, era mi hermana y la dejé marcharse para ir con su nuevo amo. Aún recuerdo esa tarde que me lo dijo.

Flashback

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde, el sol estaba comenzando a ponerse y ya habían más muertos por las calles que dejamos Karin y yo, como siempre los humanos investigando sin pistas. Pasamos caminando por la escena del crimen, escuchamos a un señor decir que una joven había visto algo pero no podía explicarlo.

"¿Crees que ella hable, nii-chan?"

"Para su bien espero que no"

"Oye nii-chan.."

Por alguna razón me estaba diciendo eso mucho, tal vez quiere algún regalo o no, algo de fuerza mayor para hacerme la barba de esa manera.

"¿Qué sucede Karin?"

"Tengo que decirte algo importante..."

"Dime"

"El otro día conocí a un chico y hemos hablado..."

"Aja, continua"

"Bueno...es que el realmente me gusta y me siento bien con el..."

Entonces me detuve, algo era raro.

"¿A donde quieres llegar? Dilo de una vez"

"Yo lo elegí como mi amo"

"Entonces..."

"Si Gaara..."

"¿Al menos puedo verlo?"

"Claro, vamos"

La seguí hasta un barrio casí abandonado, aparentemente. Tocó la puerta de un casa, había musica, miré alrededor, no me gustó del todo, digo, mi hermana merece algo mejor.

"¡Karin!"

Un chico de cabello blanco salió, ojos color morado, delgado, un poco más alto que ella pero más bajo que yo. Tenía un traje color purpura, no hay duda por que se fijó en el.

"Suigetsu, el es mi hermano...Gaara"

El me quedó viendo de pies a cabeza, sentí sus nervios, luego el miedo, podía olor como te aterraba a verme, ¿qué le decía Karin a el? Ni idea, pero en ese momento me temía.

"Pasen..."

Entramos, miré la casa, estaba en buen estado, habían otros dos chicos ahí, uno era pelinaranja, este era el hermano menor de Pein, lo conocía. El otro se parecía más al nuevo amo de Karin.

"Es un gusto...conocerte Gaara"

"Igual..."

Me ofreció sentarme, solo lo vi, me acerque un poco.

"¿Tú eres el que se robó el corazón de mi preciada hermana menor?"

"Si..."

"Mm."

Comencé a reírme, el estaba aterrado pero me caía bien, tan pronto, eso fue extraño.

"Ven acá..."

Se acercó un poco

"Más cerca"

Un poco más

"Más"

Estaba ya a su oido, me reí un poco.

"Te estoy entregando lo más valioso que me queda, le rompes el corazón...y yo te desgarro la piel y me la pondré como un traje"

Tragó saliva, estaba muy alterado.

"¿Quedó claro, Suigetsu?"

"Si...Gaara-san"

"Bien debemos irnos, Karin vendrá después"

Jalé a mi hermana, dejamos atrás al chico temeroso, vaya si que me tenía miedo. Karin estaba riéndose.

"Celoso"

"Eres mi hermana, ¿qué quieres que diga?"

Ella solo sonrió, había comenzando a llover.

"Debemos irnos, tienes que empacar"

"Si"

Fin de flashback

"Mierda..."

Aquí estaba yo, en el techo del apartamento bajo la lluvia, nada parecía importarme ahora. Karin ya no estaba, solo me quedaba yo. Me pregunto que dirán los otros del área, idiotas, como si me importará.

"Gaara..."

Entonces escuché su voz, la voz femenina de mi vecina.

"¿No debías estar en tú casa, Masturi?"

"Si pero te vi aquí...solo"

"¿Como sabes que estoy solo?"

"Gaara...siento entrar así pero quería verte y...bueno...las cosas de Karin"

"Tiene un amo al cual proteger y servir, esto iba a pasar"

"¿Pero y tú?"

"¿Y yo que?"

"¿Tendrás amo?"

"No pienso en esas cosas"

"Pero sabes que solo así tus poderes podrán salir, ¿cierto?"

"Eso a ti no te importa"

"¡Basta Gaara!"

"¿Qué te sucede?"

"¿Qué me sucede? ¡Estoy harta que me hagas a un lado sabiendo que te amo!"

"Y yo estoy harto que me molestes, Masturi vete"

"¡Lucharé por ti Gaara, me importa un cacaguate quien tenga que matar, pero serás mi novio!"

"Suerte con eso"

Comenzó a llorar y se fue, ¿en realidad piensa que estoy para eso? No tengo tiempo para perder con una chica, menos en el amor, ni se que significa estar enamorado.

"Maldición..."

Ya estaba molesto, pero con esto era peor, hoy perdí a mi hermana, ella se fue con su amo dejándome aquí...y yo de estúpido la dejé ir como si nada. Lo peor de todo es que no le dije lo mismo antes que se fuera...Karin...maldita sea.

"Maldigo este día...lo maldigo"

¿No es suficiente ya? ¿Por que debo ser yo quien este pagando por todo esto? Primero Karin, hace unos minutos Masturi, ¡no hay otra mujer que me haga sentir impotente! ¿O si? Ser su novio...claro, y mis hermanos no son pelirrojos.

'¿En que piensa esa niña?'

¿En verdad cree que estaría junto a ella solo por el hecho de que me ama? Es solo una niña, es unos siglos menor que yo pero es una niña para mi.

Después de un rato estando solo miré a una chica, era ella. ¿Por que me atrae? ¿Por que ella precisamente tiene que ser?

Una chica de cabello rosa.

Sakura narra

"¿Viernes...en el negocio de tú hermano?"

Ino ya me había comprometido para la decoración de la fiesta de Hinata en el negocio de su hermano Deidara, no me gusta que me esté comprometiendo sin haberlo dicho.

"¿Solo nosotras?"

Si así era, ni loca fuera. Por más que Hinata fuera la razón.

"¿Los hermanos de Sasori?"

Solo conocía a Nagato y Sasori, recuerdo que mencionó algo sobre otros dos hermanos menores.

"Vale, nos vemos"

Empecé a caminar, la lluvia estaba cayendo más fuerte, estaba comenzando a empaparme y ya quiera un taxi pero ninguno pasaba.

"Genial..."

Caminé unas calles, la verdad no sabía por donde iba, todo era diferente.

"Que bien... ¡ahora estoy perdida!"

Sentí que me miraban, aún con la lluvia, unos sujetos salieron, me rodearon dejándome sin salida.

"¿Qué hace un chica como tú por aquí?"

"¿Te has perdido, linda?"

"Oigan chicos, ¿por que no le damos una cálida bienvenida?"

"¡Buena idea hermano!"

"Esperen...no se me acerquen"

"No te haremos nada"

"Solo nos queremos divertir"

Esto no iba nada bien, se veían muy fuertes, no creo salir de esta...pero debo burlarlos de alguna manera.

'Idiotas...'

Entonces vi otra figura detrás de ellos, se iba acercando.

"¿Qué nadie les enseñó a respetar a una dama?"

"¡Oye no te metas en esto!"

"¡Calla idiota! ¿No te das cuenta con quien estas hablando?"

"¿De que me hablas?"

"Caballeros, es hora se irse"

"Si..."

"No quisimos molestar..."

"Largo"

No se que pasó, pero ante mis ojos los 5 tipos se fueron, por alguna razón los miré como perros con las orejas abajo y la cola entre las patas, eso fue raro.

"Gracias..."

"Aquí no es lugar para ti, ¿por que viniste?"

"Realmente no vi por donde iba..."

Me sentí avergonzada, miré al chico, era pelirrojo, ojos turquesa, piel casí pálida, un tatuaje en la frente y varias perforaciones.

"Ven, si continuas bajo la lluvia atraparás un resfriado"

"Vale..."

Lo seguí, sentí las miradas de nuevo, esta vez eran más, escuché una puerta.

"¿Quien es ella?"

"¿Qué haces en mi casa?"

"Bueno...quise disculparme por lo de hace unas horas..."

Una chica de cabello castaño claro estaba enfrente de nosotros, ¿era su novia?

"Vete"

"Pero..."

"Que te vayas te dije"

"Al menos dime, ¿quien es esta chica y por que la defendiste de los demás? Ella vino aquí"

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia"

"¡Claro que lo es! ¡Soy tú...!"

"Tú eres nada de mi, así que vete. No quiero que ella se enferme por tú culpa"

"¡No te dejaré pasar!"

"Esta es mi casa, tú sabes quien soy y lo que puedo hacer"

"¡No te atreverías!"

"Tsk! ¿Quieres que te demuestre lo contrario?"

El se acercó a ella, se acercó a su cuello, no se si estaba abrazándola pero puso sus brazos alrededor de ella.

"No...no lo hagas.."

Sentí miedo...el miedo de ella y del mio, vi gotas de sangre cayendo.

"Esta bien..."

El comenzó a reírse un poco

"Niña tonta"

La hizo a un lado, me tomó de la mano y me llevó dentro, cerró la puerta, vi como esa chica lloraba, pero me veía a mi...con odio. No sabía por que.

"Sígueme"

Tenía miedo en hacerlo pero fui detrás de el, me llevó a su recamara, el fue al baño, encendió la ducha y volvió al cuarto.

"Báñate"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Vas a enfermarte sino te bañas"

"Pero apenas te conozco"

"¿Acaso eso importa?"

"Bueno..."

"Eso pensé, ahora ve que el agua sigue a buena temperatura"

"De acuerdo..."

Salí de cuarto, al llegar al baño cerré la puerta, me quité la ropa y comencé a bañarme. Era extraño, me estaba bañando en la casa de un desconocido. Al salir miré una toalla, me enredé en ella, me di cuenta que mi ropa ya no estaba.

'Se la llevó...'

Salí y fui al cuarto, ahí estaba el, sentado en la ventana.

"Uh.."

"Ahí en la cama te dejé algo"

Miré, era ropa de chica, ¿de donde la habrá sacado?

"Tranquila, me iré a bañar para que te vistas"

"Bien"

El ya estaba por la puerta, entonces se detuvo.

"Por cierto, esa ropa era de mi hermana menor. Así que supongo que si te quedará"

Me estaba viendo de reojo, luego se fue. Miré la ropa y comencé a vestirme. Me miré al espejo, era un vestido corto color lila, manga larga. No me di cuenta cuanto tiempo había pasado pero luego vi que el estaba ahí, enredado en una toalla.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Este es mi cuarto, puedo entrar"

"¡Pero yo estaba aquí!"

"En mi cuarto, como dije"

Me miró por un minuto, luego se acercó a mi, me puso contra de la ventana, me quedé sentada ahí.

"¿Qué?"

No dijo nada, solo me olía, puso sus manos en mis piernas, sonrojé.

"Oye... ¿qué haces?"

De nuevo, no dijo nada. Parecía mudo, entonces en un cerrar y abrir de ojos el me besó, ¿qué? Si, me estaba besando... ¿y por que me estoy dejando? No lo se, pero noté que besaba muy bien. Introdujo su lengua dentro de mi boca y comenzó a jugar con la mía, hasta que se detuvo.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

No me respondía, estaba jadeando, ¿tan pronto? Sin saberlo sus manos estaban más aya de lo debido y el estaba rojo. Entonces se alejó y llevó su mano a su cara pero el seguía jadeando.

"...Sakura..."


	4. Chapter 4

"¿Qué? ¿Como sabes mi nombre?"

El me miró por unos minutos luego volvió al baño, escuché la regadera encenderse de nuevo, se estaba enfriando.

Horas más tarde me dormí, era de noche y seguía durmiendo, cuando desperté lo vi sentando en la ventana, viendo como las gotas de agua caían del cielo, algo raro le había pasado, fuese lo fuese, el ya estaba mejor.

"Veo que al fin despiertas"

De reojo me estaba viendo, yo solo me senté...esperen, ¿me estaba viendo?

"¿Como supiste mi nombre?"

"No lo supe"

"Pero mencionaste..."

"Hablaba del árbol de sakura, tienes el mismo color pastel que sus flores"

"Oh... ¿qué hay del beso?"

"Instinto, te veías muy bien y me había acabado de bañar"

"¿Por eso tardaste y me tocabas?"

"Ya te lo dije, instinto, soy un chico, tú eres una chica, es lo más normal que haya pasado"

Bueno tenía un punto, ¿pero tan pronto? Digo, apenas nos conocemos.

"Tendrás que pasar la noche aquí, la lluvia no se irá hasta mañana"

"Bien..."

"Si me necesitas, estaré en el otro cuarto"

"¿Había otro cuarto?"

"Si"

"¿Y por que nunca me lo dijiste?"

"No preguntaste, Sakura"

Volvió a mi, me quedó viendo con sus ojos color turquesa, tenía una mirada seria.

"Nos vemos hasta mañana"

"¿Como te llamas?"

Entonces se detuvo, solo podía ver su espalda, sentí algo de escalofríos.

"Gaara...buenas noches"

El salió del cuarto, de pronto se apagaron las luces, sentí como el clima cálido llegaba a mi, había encendido la calefacción. Pero aún no me cuadraba algo, ¿por que todos nos miraban? ¿Por que aquellos tipos se fueron como gallinas con solo verlo? Estaba comenzando a preocuparme, más por esa chica que decía amarlo, ¿quien era? ¿Qué es todo esto?

'Debo averiguar algo lo más pronto posible'

Me levanté y fui a la cocina por algo de beber, al abrir el refrigerador vi que solo había agua, unas frutas y carne cruda.

'Que extraño'

Algo estaba pasando ahí, no...solo es mi imaginación. Pero si era extraño.

"Espero y no se moleste conmigo por tomar algo de su agua"

Regresé al cuarto donde me estaba quedando, la lluvia seguía pero ya no era tanto. Podía escuchar el sonido del agua con más tranquilidad, siempre me gustaba la lluvia, pero no enfermarme. Me la pasé un rato ahí viendo la lluvia, bella como siempre. Miré el reloj de la habitación, ya estaba haciéndose de día, fui al otro cuarto para mirar a Gaara.

'Espero este dormido'

La puerta estaba abierta, entonces entré, estaba durmiendo sin playera, cubierto con sabanas, la ventana abierta, ¿no tenía algo de frío? Lo observé unos segundos, me senté junto a el y empecé a acariciarle el cabello. Era bastante suave para ser un chico, se dió la vuelta en dirección a mi, sentí que iba a despertar pero no, movía un poco su cabeza, era como...si le gustaba que lo acariciara.

'Que tierno se ve...de esta manera'

A pesar de su frialdad, era muy tierno, por lo menos dormido. ¿Qué? ¿Qué estoy pensando? No lo conozco, no se quien es. Solo llevo unas horas en conocerlo, ¿y digo que es tierno cuando duerme?

'Que tonta soy'

Debería estar pensando en como salir de aquí sin que nadie me vea.

"¡Rápido, esa carne no llegará a la casa por si sola!"

Bueno...ahí se fueron mis posibilidades, ya habían personas despiertas y estan por hacerse el desayuno, no creo que sea bueno irme de aquí aún.

'Genial...deberé quedarme hasta que Gaara despierte'

Mientras yo seguía acariciándole el cabello a Gaara, escuchaba más voces, volví al reloj, eran las 5:45 am. Pero aún seguía oscuro, vaya, el sol tarda más en llegar a este lugar supongo.

Quise levantarme pero luego sentí una mano con la mía, era Gaara, seguía durmiendo pero estaba sosteniendo mi mano, la llevó a su pecho, estaba aferrándose a ella.

'¿Qué soñará?'

Recordé que el vivía solo, tal vez estaba soñando sobre su familia, su mamá a lo mejor. Su mano era suave, no mucho pero algo, después de unos segundos pude notar sus uñas largas en color negro, eran un poco menos largas que las mías. Entonces miré algo en su cuello, una pequeña marca de nacimiento.

'Es una...luna'

He visto a esta luna en un lugar, por no se donde, no puedo recordar, genial, esto se me estaba escapando de la mente y era importante, bueno...eso sentí.

'¿Donde la he visto? ¿Donde?'

Cada que olvido algo, es raro, por que casí nunca me pasa pero esta vez si, dios... ¿donde fue?

'La había visto en el alguien, también fue en el cuello...'

Estaba comenzando a recordar, si...eran dos personas que tenían la misma luna en el cuello, en el mismo lugar.

'¡Rayos!'

No puedo recordar quienes eran, ¡fantástico! Y así se supone que me convertiré en doctora. Genial, toqué su marca, creí que era solo un dibujo o algo pero no, era una marca de nacimiento.

'¿Tan pequeña?'

Era la misma que ya había visto en otras dos personas. Odié mi memoria en ese instante. Entonces el comenzó a moverse un poco más.

'Esta por despertar...'

Pero no, solo veía la expresión de su rostro.

"Ama..."

'¿Ama?'

Entonces por fin me soltó la mano, se puso boca arriba, las sabanas se movieron y pude observar su pecho, no estaba tan mal, tenía 'el paquete de seis', no era algo exagerado pero se le notaba.

'¿Qué se siente...?'

Entonces lo empecé a tocar, algo duro pero a la vez suave, me daba algo de risa, sonrojé. Era muy atractivo, mucho más que...Sasuke.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?"

"Kyaaa!"

"Vaya manera de decir buenos días"

"¡Pensé que estaba dormido!"

"Y lo estaba, hasta que sentí tus dedos en mi pecho"

"Gomen..."

"Tranquila, puedes continuar si quieres"

Me enseñó una sonrisa picara, solo sentí mi cara ponerse roja.

"¡Hentai!"

"Tranquila, tranquila, solo era una broma"

"Baka..."

"No tenías que golpearme, ¿sabes?"

"Gomen..."

"Bueno, supongo que es hora de llevarte a tú casa"

"¿Ah?"

"No pensaras que te dejaré ir así de simple, ¿o si?"

"Bueno..."

"Sakura, los chicos de ayer viven aquí, si te ven sola nuevamente, harán lo suyo"

"Entiendo"

"Bien, ¿por que no te bañas antes de irnos? Voy a preparar algo para ti"

"Uh...claro"

"Estabas viendo que había en el refrigerador, ¿cierto?"

"Etto..."

"Bien, ya sabrás lo que comerás, ahora anda, a bañarte"

"Si..."

Fui a bañarme y sentí como el agua tibia bajaba por mis hombros y espalda, era relajante.

'Que delicioso'

Entonces escuche la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de nuevo, al terminar miré lo que había sido, mi ropa estaba ahí.

'De seguro fue el'

Me vestí y salí al comedor, donde encontré un plato lleno de comida, se veía genial. De pronto escuché la puerta del baño abrirse y cerrarse de nuevo, luego fue el grifo.

'Estaba bañándose, no debería molestarlo'

Entonces comí todo lo que había en el plato, lo cual termino siendo algo muy rico.

'Sabe cocinar, eso si que me sorprende'

Lavé los platos, de nuevo escuché la puerta, sus pasos se alejaban al cuarto, una vez que termine el apareció detrás de mi.

"Kyaaa!"

"¿Cuanto más vas a gritar?"

"Gomenasai, pero tú apareciste así de la nada"

"Vengo del cuarto y ya es hora de irnos, se hace tarde para mi"

"¿Ah?"

"Nada, solo vamos"

Me tomó de la mano y salimos como si fuéramos pareja, los demás nos observaban, de pronto vi a la chica, una mirada perdida, sin expresión alguna.

"Ignórala"

"¿Quien?"

"La chica esa que nos mira, solo ignórala"

"¿Pero por que me mira así?"

"Esta molesta"

"¿Por lo ayer?"

"Exacto, ahora sigue mi paso"

Intenté hacerlo pero iba muy rápido, el aire se me iba.

"Paremos aquí"

"¿Ah?"

"¿Estas cansada no?"

"Si..."

Respondí casi sin oxigeno.

"Gomen"

"¿Por que te disculpas?"

"Por ir muy rápido"

"¿Trabajas?"

"Uh...algo así"

"¿De que?"

No me respondió, solo miraba de un lado a otro.

"Capturo animales y personas"

"¿Qué?"

"Soy fotografo"

"Entonces eres dueño de tú propio tiempo"

"Si, así es"

"Ya veo..."

"¿Puedes seguir?"

"Si, vamos"

En todo el camino íbamos callados, no tengo idea como pero al parecer conocía mi casa.

"¿Aquí es, no?"

"Si, gracias"

"Bien, debo irme, adiós"

"¡Espera!"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Podríamos tomar un café más tarde u otro día?"

"Claro"

"Uh.. ¿me das tú numero?"

"Gomen, eso te lo debo. Mi celular se quedó en la casa y no me lo se muy bien"

"Oh, de acuerdo...puedo darte el mio"

"Vale"

No se que estaba pensando, bueno, le di mi número, estaba algo extraña pero no entendía por que.

"Te llamo después"

"Si..."

Nos despedimos de beso, su mejilla era tan suave, ¡y era un chico! Vaya, eso si era nuevo.

"Que día"

Al entrar a mi casa, dejé mis llaves en el lugar de siempre, me cambié de ropa,

'Dios...necesito un descanso'

Encendí la música, me acosté en la cama y deje que mi mente volara y me llevara a otros lugares, deje que mi mente se desviara del camino que siempre tomaba.

"Descansar...si"

Eso era lo que necesitaba, un buen descanso en mi cómoda cama, dormir sin preocupaciones por los demás, hasta que apareció su rostro en mi mente, sus ojos, su piel, su cabello.

'Genial'

Ese chico estaba en mi cabeza y no podía sacarmelo por más que yo quería...o tal vez en realidad yo no quería.

No se...su rostro, su presencia esta muy viva en mi, tuve la sensación que el estuviera ahí, no podía abrir los ojos pero no estaba preocupada, solo quería ver si así era.

Pero por más que yo quería abrir los ojos, algo me estaba impidiendo que lo hiciera, me sentí algo ansiosa y volví a ser relajada.

'Tengo que calmarme, así no llegaré a nada'

Y así fue, alterada yo no sabía que hacer entonces solo pensé en otra cosa... ¡imposible! Su imagen en mi mente, debió ser por el beso que me dió que estoy pensando mucho en el.

'Si...ha de ser eso'

Toqué mis labios, ahora que lo pienso, lo hacía tan bien, nadie me había besado como el lo hizo. Era mágico por que ese beso fue único, fue una gran felicidad que no sabría como explicar aun que quisiera.

Esos tipos de pensamientos eran causados por cierto pelirrojo que me atraía.

"Gaara..."


	5. Chapter 5

Gaara narra

Me había pedido mi número y ni celular tengo, dije que más tarde le hablaría ¡no se ni como!

Supongo que tendré que ir con el...no quiero pero debo ir.

'Me estoy arriesgando'

Salté los techos de los edificios hasta llegar a la gran mansión del líder de Akatsuki.

"Aquí vamos"

Toqué la puerta esperando una respuesta, entonces se abrió, una joven de cabello castaño con el traje de sirvienta.

"¿Diga?"

"He venido a ver a mi hermano"

"¡Ah, joven Sabaku! ¡Por favor pase!"

Era la primera vez que venía y esa sirvienta actuó como si quería darme una cálida bienvenida.

"Por aquí joven"

Caminamos los pasillos, entonces nos detuvimos en frente de una puerta, ella tocó.

"Joven amo"

"Adelante"

Abrió la puerta, una vez adentro vi a todos los Akatsuki reunidos, la sirvienta se retiró.

"Vaya, Gaara, ¿a que debo esta visita?"

"Vine por mi hermano, no por ti"

"¡Gaara!"

"Déjalo Nagato, esta bien"

"Si...amo"

"Bueno, ¿qué necesitas?"

"Quiero hablar contigo"

"Puedes hacerlo ahora"

"No, en privado"

Nagato volvió a Pein, este solo asintió.

"Ven"

Salimos del cuarto para llegar a otro.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Karin tiene un amo"

"¿En serio? Pensé que no la dejarías"

"Su amo es su felicidad, con eso me conformo"

"Ya veo"

"Otra cosa"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Necesito un celular"

"¿Celular?"

"Si, eso dije"

"¿Para que?"

"Conocí a una persona"

"Ah, ¿una chica?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Si verdad? Una chica"

"Eso no es de tú incumbencia"

"Sino me dices no te daré nada"

"No es cierto"

"Gaara"

"Bien...si es una chica"

"Me alegro"

"¿Por que?"

"Por que puedo verla"

"¿Estas metido en mis recuerdos?"

"Si, es muy hermosa. Ahora veo por que quieres un celular"

Me jaló del brazo, y miró el número de Sakura.

"¡Cállate!"

Me soltó y comenzó a reírse.

"Vamos, le diré a Pein"

"¿Tienes que decirle?"

"Si, el es quien te dará el celular"

Lo seguí de nuevo al cuarto donde los Akatsuki estaban, Nagato se acerco a Pein y le estaba susurrando todo, Pein solo me observaba.

"Ten, este aún sale en las tiendas pero creo que podrás saber como utilizarlo"

"Gracias...Pein"

"No hay de que, Gaara"

"Bien, debo irme"

"Tratala bien Gaara, tal vez ella se convierta en tú...ama"

'¿Qué?'

Solo los miré de reojo, Itachi era quien no dejaba de mirarme.

"Yo si la trataré bien...no como un tal Uchiha"

Puede ver que los ojos negros de Itachi cambiaron a lo que se le llama 'Sharingan'.

"Itachi..."

Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, con solo escuchar a Pein. No me quedé un minuto más, salí del cuarto y de la mansión.

"Idiota"

Saltaba los edificios, tenía algo de hambre así que pase a ver la cafetería del amo de Sasori, pero lo vi algo lleno, tuve que continuar.

'Me muero de hambre'

Decidí mejor llegar a casa, pero antes de llegar vi a Karin y su amo, tomados de la mano.

'Karin...'

No quise bajar así que me fui, extrañaba a mi hermana de algún modo.

"Ya en casa"

Los chicos que estaban afuera pudieron notar que estaba hambriento, uno por uno llegaba a mi casa para dejarme algo de carne. Yo era el macho alpha de ese lugar, ¿por cuanto tiempo lo seré? Ni idea, hasta que tenga amo, supongo.

"¿Esta satisfecho Gaara-sama?"

"Si pero lo que no me trajeron era agua"

"¡Ahora regresamos con ella!"

"Olvidenlo, la conseguiré yo mismo"

El agua era muy escasa, algunos eran tan inútiles que no podían encontrarla.

'Baka'

Llegue a un pequeño lago, entré al lago y me quedé ahí unos minutos, de pronto sentí dos manos bajar por mi pecho.

"¿Cómodo, Gaara-kun?"

"¿Qué haces aquí, Masturi?"

"Vine para bañarme contigo"

"Vete"

"¿Por que? Solo quiero estar a tú lado"

"Me molestas Masturi"

"Anda, no seas malo"

"Masturi, vete, ni siquiera me gustas así que largo"

Entonces ella entró al agua y se fue en contra de mi, noté que como yo, no llevaba ropa puesta.

"¿Quien te gusta? ¿Acaso esa humana?"

"Eso no debe importarte"

"¡Pero yo te amo!"

"Yo no"

"¿Qué pasa Gaara-sama?"

"Por favor llévense a Masturi a su casa"

"¡No! ¡Por favor dime! ¿Esa humana que vino te gusta?"

"Gaara-sama no tiene por que contestar eso"

"Déjala..."

"¡Dime!"

"La verdad, si, la humana me gusta y mucho"

"Entonces, ¿yo nunca tendré...una oportunidad contigo, nunca?

"Eso fue lo que dije hace años"

"Masturi, ya vamonos"

"No...yo...yo puedo irme sola"

Ella salió del agua, se enredó en una toalla, la noté muy decepcionada.

"Masturi"

"¿Si?"

"No quiero que le hagas daño a la humana, ella vale mucho para mi"

"Esta bien Gaara"

"Otra cosa"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"A partir de ahora, dime Gaara-sama, ¿entendido?"

"¡Pero Gaara!"

"¿Entendido?"

"Si...Gaara-sama"

No volví a ella, escuché como los pasos se alejaban, ella entendió el mensaje.

Miré el numero de Sakura, entonces la llamé, rápido me contesto.

"¿Hola?"

"Hola, soy Gaara"

Mi padre siempre me decía que podía mostrar mis sentimientos hacia otra persona con los demás, pero no esa esa persona en especial. Decía que si le interesaba, querría saber lo mismo, no se si funciona pero lo pondré en practica, después de todo, a mi padre le funcionó pero no estaba seguro de que eso queria para ella igual.

-Wake me up!  
-Wake me up inside!  
-I can't wake up!

Evanescence, mi cantante preferida.

-Bring me to life!  
-Wake me up!  
-Wake me up inside!  
-I can't wake up!

Al menos Pein les había puesto mi tipo de música, era genial la voz de Amy Lee, se parecía mas o menos a la de mi madre, tan especial.

-Never will be, you don't know how you betray me.

Estaba arreglándome para salir con Sakura a tomar un café en el lugar de Deidara, solo espero ese idiota no este, ni mi hermano.

-Everybody's fool

Me puse los audífonos, salí y me topé con los chicos de siempre.

"¿A donde va Gaara-sama?"

"No les interesa, regreso más tarde, Kankuro se quedará a cargo"

Kankuro era el hermano mayor de Masturi, mi mejor amigo, casí no hablamos pero cuando lo hacemos es eterno.

"Si Gaara-sama"

Aún que este fuera mi mejor amigo, aún en público tenía que decirme así. Bien, salí del pequeño barrio 'inofensivo' hacia la cuidad, a casa de Sakura.

BUZZ, BUZZ

Un mensaje...de Nagato, genial, ¿qué querrá ese tarado?

"Suerte en tú cita, Gaa-kun"

Ese hijo de...nuestra madre, se había metido nuevamente en mis recuerdos, ¡no tiene respeto por la privacidad! Ignorando eso, y estaba por llegar a casa de Sakura, de hecho ya estaba ahí, a unas casas de distancia pero ya.

"¿Sakura?"

"Hola, Gaara, ¿qué pasa?"

"Ya estoy aquí"

"¿En serio? Hace un minuto miré afuera y no estabas"

"Mira de nuevo"

Había llamado a Sakura ya en la última casa, salté a la entrada y colgué, donde ella iba a verme. Al fin la vi mirar por la ventana, se sorprendió un poco, no la culpo, entonces desapareció para abrir la puerta.

"Pensé que bromeabas"

"¿Bromear?"

"Gomen..."

"Esta bien, vamos"

Tomó su bolso, cerró con llave y la esperé en las gradas.

"Llevaré tú bolso si quieres"

No contestó, solo sonrojó así que lo tomé, caminamos de lado, -juntos- me sentía patético por no hablarle.

'Esto es ridículo'

Incomodo mejor dicho, llegamos a la cafetería de Deidara pero entonces Sakura se detuvo, más bien se congeló.

"¿Qué pasa?"

No respondía

"¿Sakura?"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Estas bien?"

"Si..."

"¿Entonces?"

"Mejor vamos a otro lugar"

"¿Por que?"

"Bueno es que..."

Entonces puse atención y sentí la presencia de otro ser, de un...Uchiha.

"Sakura"

"Es que..."

"Dime"

"Hay una persona ahí dentro que no quiero ver, no quiero que me vea"

"Ya caminamos mucho como para ir a otro lugar, ¿no crees?"

"Gomen"

"Escucha, no se que haya pasado con esa persona, no se quien es, pero has venido conmigo, ¿no es así?"

"Bueno...si"

"Ahí lo tienes, ahora ven"

La jalé un poco de su mano, al entrar fuimos el centro de atención, incluso de el.

"¡Gaara! ¡Sakura! ¡Vaya que sorpresa!"

Era Deidara con mi hermano, idiotas.

"En serio...es una sorpresa, ¿son novios?"

"¿De donde sacas esa idea Sasori?"

Entonces señaló nuestras manos, baka, rápido me solté.

"Claro que no, solo vengo con ella, tonto hermano mayor"

"Vaya que ternura eres, hermano menor"

Noté su sarcasmo.

'Te mataré Sasori'

'Sino es que lo hago yo primero Gaara'

"Ya por favor chicos, ¿mejor los llevo a una mesa?"

"Si...Deidara"

Deidara nos guió a nuestra mesa de siempre, Sakura estaba algo apenada, pero seguía una mirada no deseada sobre nosotros.

'Maldito Uchiha'

"¿Qué ordena-rán?"

La mesera me quedó viendo, se puso roja, no entendía por que, casí parecido a Masturi.

"No lo eh visto mucho por aquí joven, ¿cada cuando viene?"

"¿Va seguir coqueteando conmigo enfrente de mi cita o va tomar nuestra orden?"

"¿Su...? Lo siento joven, disculpe"

"Bien, ¿qué quieres, mi cerezo?"

"Uh..."

"¿Ya has probado el frape?"

"Uh...no"

"Que sea una malteada de fresa y un frape de caramelo por favor"

"En seguida, joven"

Entonces la mesera se fue, que alivio.

"Ordené la malteada por sino te gusta el frape"

"Gracias... ¿Gaara?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Por que habías dicho 'mi cerezo'?"

"Era para ahuyentar a esa chica, no soporto mujeres así"

"Ah..."

Escuché algo decaída esa voz, ¿estaba triste por que no le dí la respuesta que ella estaba buscando?

"Sakura"

"¿Si?"

"¿Le tienes miedo a Itachi?"

"¿Eh?"

"El es la razón por la cual querías irte, ¿no?"

"Bueno...si"

"¿Por que?"

"Antes...me gustaba su hermano, pero a el no le gustaba que su hermano fuera molestado por niñas tontas"

"Entiendo"

'Uchiha's, todos iguales'

"¿Como lo conoces?"

"Larga historia Sakura"

"Su frape y malteada, que lo disfruten"

Ni había visto venir a la mesera, una colada de seguro.

"Oye Gaara..."

"¿Si, qué pasa?"

"Quiero preguntarte algo... ¿puedo?"

"Claro, dime"

"Esto es...digo... ¿estamos...en una cita?"

La observé con ternura, pero no lo enseñé.

"Si"


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura narra

Era algo que no esperaba que me dijera, al instante note que estaba roja, me enseñó una pequeña sonrisa, me hubiera sentido mejor sino hubiese sido por el tonto Uchiha que nos veía, entiendo que Deidara y Sasori eran amigos suyos.. pero no eran del todo como para que estuviera aun aquí en la cafetería.

"¿Te molesta?"

"Para nada es solo que.. estoy algo distraída"

"Vale, ¿y que tal el frape?"

"No esta mal.. me gusta"

"Me alegro, tu dime si quieres otra cosa para ordenarla, ¿te parece?"

"Claro, gracias Gaara"

Me sentí algo estúpida, le sonreía como una maniática.. o eso era lo que yo sentía, el estaba lo mas serio posible, pero no dejaba de ser encantador, la aurora misteriosa que poseía era increíble.

'Necesito saber mas sobre el, necesito saber'

"Oye, ¿y desde cuando eres fotógrafo?"

Me vio por un segundo y sonrió.

"La verdad lo he sido desde pequeño, me gustan las fotografías, y como se ven las personas en ella"

"¿Cuantos años en la carrera?"

"12 años con experiencias, mis padres me apoyaron, tuve que estudiar en el extranjero por otras situaciones"

"Ya veo.. ¿tus padres donde viven?"

Se quedo callado, no dijo nada ni siquiera movía los labios, ¿habré dicho algo mal?

"Mis padres fallecieron cuando tenia 15, con el seguro de ellos pude terminar mis estudios un poco antes de tiempo"

"¿Antes de tiempo?"

"Desde los 5 yo tenia la idea de ser fotógrafo, mis padres arreglaron muchas cosas para que empezara todo eso desde antes y terminarla pronto"

"Entiendo, ¿entonces tu eres de familia rica?"

Se rió un poco, no se que habría yo dicho pero no estaba en lo cierto, de eso yo ya estaba segura.

"Mi padre era un buen hombre, así obtuvo muchos contactos"

Primero pensé que eran solo de economía alta, pero ahora aprendí que no siempre seria de esa forma.

Tardamos hablando un rato, ni siquiera me había percatado del tiempo ni del mismo Uchiha que estaba observandonos.

"Creo que es hora de llevarte a tu casa, se hace tarde y mañana debemos estar aquí temprano para decorar con tu amiga Ino"

Casi me había olvidado, tanto tiempo estar pendiente de algo o mas bien de alguien como el hacia que perdiera la noción del tiempo.

"De acuerdo vamos"

Al salir, el cielo se había llenado de nubes, estaba por llover y aun faltaba mucho para llegar a casa, escuche un silbado, era Gaara llamando a un taxi, se detuvo.

"Anda, no vayas a atrapar un resfriado"

"¿Pero y tu no vendrás?"

"Tengo otras cosas por hacer antes de llegar a casa"

Cerro la puerta, entonces el taxi empezó a moverse, ya estaba lejos de Gaara, me sentí por primera vez... feliz por una cita.

Gaara narra

Seguí al taxi hasta que llegara por fin a casa de Sakura, una vez que ella bajó y entró, pude quedarme tranquilo.

'Ahora, otra visita al querido amo de mi hermano'

Entre la lluvia iba yo, saltando casas como sino hubiera un mañana, no se de donde provena tanta energía.. pero el sentimiento era grandioso, uno de los mejores que pude haber experimentado.

'Un minuto..'

Todo esto estaba pasando por ella, a penas llegue a conocerla y sentí esta energía tan poderosa.

"¿Vas a quedar ahí parado, o vas a entrar chico?"

Zetsu, el espía secreto del amo de Nagato.. ni siquiera era humano, no tenia idea de donde diablos lo saco, pero desde que lo conocí, empezaba a darme miedo.

"Solo pensaba, no tenias que espiarme"

"Es mi trabajo y lo sabes, ahora.. ¿entraras?"

"Hai"

Odiaba su actitud, era peor que la de Pein, es simplemente era serio y amargado, pero eso era todo.

"Pein, tienes visita"

Todos los miembros de Akatsuki estaban ahí, incuso Itachi.

"Vaya vaya, has regresado muchacho, ¿que sucede?"

"¿Donde esta mi hermano?"

"Aquí estoy Gaara, ¿que pasa?"

"De nuevo yo..."

"No digas mas, dale lo que necesita, Nagato"

"Si Pein-sama"

Mi hermano me llevo a una sala en donde su amo guardaba la mejor tecnología que pudo tener, no tenia que mentirle a Sakura cuando dije que mis padres murieron cuando tenia 5 años, tampoco en que sabia tomar fotografías, por razón alguna, me atraía, era lo único que me gustaba de los humanos, hasta ahora.

"Solo espero a que no hagas algo torpe, ¿de acuerdo?"


	7. Chapter 7

"No soy un niño como para no saber lo que hago, Nagato"

"Solo te aviso, cuando algo pasa por tu mente ya es difícil quitártelo así que cuidado"

"Hai, hai.. deja de fastidiarme"

"Pero Gaara.."

"No soy una cría, ahora si me disculpas"

Salí por la ventana de la habitación, afuera encontré a una chica de cabello azul, debajo de la lluvia se notaba su tez, era blanca, casi como Sakura pero mucho mas, era Konan.

"Eres un chico extraño que pronto sera cegado por la pelirrosa sino consigues hacerla tuya"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Aléjala de los Uchiha, sera muy tarde después"

No me dijo nada mas, en un cerrar y abrir de ojos, ella ya no estaba, corrí hacia donde estaba encontrando solamente una rosa blanca, pero de papel.

'¿Que fue eso?'

Estaba ya cerca del territorio, todo para normal, al menos para nosotros, como siempre uno que otro idiota hacia payasadas a las demás familias, el lugar ya no era una ratonera, sino nuestro único hogar, un clan.

"Bienvenido de vuelta, Gaara-sama"

Kankuro apareció de la nada, era su costumbre.

"Quiero cenar..."

Fue lo único que dije y aun era algo temprano, por lo menos para nosotros.

"Me encargare que le lleven lo mejor de la caza de anoche"

"Mm"

Entonces me dirigí al departamento, sentí la parecencia de alguien detrás de mi, tome su brazo y lo alce.

"Gaara-sama..."

Era el hermano menor de Kankuro, se veía nervioso, lo solté.

"¿Que pasa?"

Pregunte mientras se veía la marca que le había dejado en su mano.

"¿Y bien?"

"Lo siento Gaara-sama, el clan Inuzuka"

Mayormente teníamos conflictos por ambos bandos, mi gente solía meterse en su territorio a menudo, igual la suya.

"¿Pasa algo?"

Todos se veían, como queriendo culparse uno al otro.

"¿Podemos hablar en privado, Gaara-san?"

Inuzuka Kiba, hijo, heredero y sucesor de su clan, nunca me cayo del todo bien.

Al llegar a mi departamento, fuimos a la pequeña oficina que tenia.

"Perdón por venir sin anticipación, pero mi padre dice que recordó la fecha"

"¿Entonces es un hecho?"

Eran torneos entre los clanes, quien ganara se quedaría no solo con la parte enemiga, sino tomaría la mitad de los hombres.

"Si, espero que tu también participes"

"Sabes perfectamente bien que lo hago y debo hacerlo"

"Ha pasado mas tanto tiempo desde que tu hermano Nagato los ayudo a quedarse en este lugar"

"No metas a mi hermano en esto, ya se ha ido y no debe mencionarse"

"Eres frió Gaara-san"

Yo solo le llevaba una cuantos siglos al igual que el resto de su clan, pero aun asi no mostraba el debido respeto que debía darme.

"Y tu eres un chiquillo pero no puede remediarse, ¿cierto?"

No me agradaba por una sola cosa...

"Jum, veo que sigues sentido"

Me robo el peluche que me había regalado mi hermano mayor.

"Mm"

"Bien, eso fue todo a lo que vine, me retiro"

Al salir, vi a Kankuro en la puerta con mi cena, lo dejo en el escritorio.

"¿Algo mas?"

"Vigila que salgan todos, no los quiero en mi propiedad"

"Hai, Gaara-sama"

Al salir mire mi cena, eran órganos humanos, solíamos atacar cárceles para dejar los reos libres para luego cazarlos, era un tanto divertido.

"Cegado"

La voz de Konan de pronto sonó en mi cabeza, repitiendo lo mismo..

-Cegado-

Al día siguiente, en la cafetería de Deidara me encontre con los rubios, el cabeza de piña, el novio "hiperactivo", y ella.

"Siento la tardanza"

Dije sin mirar a la molesta rubia de cola de caballo alta a los ojos, estaba furiosa.

"Llegas tarde, ¿y tus hermanos?"

"Sasori llegara en unos minutos"

Aun seguia sin verla, daba demasiado miedo con solo escuchar su voz.

"¿Y Karin, por que no vino contigo?"

Me quede callado, de hecho desde que se fue con su amo, nunca le mencione a nadie sobre ello.

"¿Gaara-kun?"

"Lo siento, pero ella no-"

"¡Gomenasai!"

Dijo ella entrando a la cafetería, estaba por caerse sino fuese que se sostuvo de mi.

"¿Karin?"

Pregunté

"Me dejó venir"

Susurró a mi oído, entonces volvimos a Ino, quien estaba un poco mas calmada.

"Solo apúrense en colocar las cosas, iré con mis hermanos y Shika"

Al desaparecer ella, volví hacia Sakura, estaba llenando los globos con aire.

"Hola"

"Hola"

Me sonrió, sentí esa calidez que ella transmitía sin querer, de pronto escuche las risitas de mi hermana menor detrás de mi.

'¿No necesitabas de nadie?'

'Cállate'

"Onni-chan..."

Me abrazó por el cuello, mordiéndome la oreja suavemente, a Sakura no pareció importarle mucho, me sonrió un tanto... celosa.

"Karin, ayuda a Sakura iré a ver otra cosa"

Dije quitandomela de encima.

"Vale, vale"

Fui al otro lado de la cafetería donde el novio de Ino hacia origamis y cosas así para la decoración.

"Gaara-kun"

"¿Que pasa?"

"Mi hermana se disculpa por lo que dijo, no quiso incomodarte"

"No pasa nada, pero no entendí del todo lo que me dijo"

"¿Quieras que yo te lo descifre?

"¿Como?"

"Solo dime lo que escuchaste que mi hermana te dijo anoche"

"Que soy un chico extraño"

"Temes a actuar y dar un mal paso"

"Seré cegado por la pelirrosa"

"Tus sentimientos estarán a disposición de Sakura"

"Debo alejarla de los Uchihas"

"No son de confiar, vampiros de tal clase evitaran felicidad de los inferiores, este caso, tu"

"Debo hacerla mía"

"Ella tiene que ser tu ama y practicaran el ritual de unión"

"Ritual de..¿que?"

Me sonroje al escucharlo, Sai tan solo arqueo una ceja.

"No, no es lo que estas pensando"

"¿Entonces?"

"Es mas simple, pero igual de útil"

No entendía y mi cara lo decía todo.

"Un beso"

"Un.. ¿beso?"

"Pero no es cualquier beso, sino de confianza, honestidad, bondad y sobre todo amor"

"¿Y...?"

"Vamos Gaara, eres el heredero junto con tu hermana Karin de todo lo que tus padres obtuvieron, no eres para nada descuidado en tus aspecto y eres talentoso, tu sabrás como conquistar el corazón de Haruno-san"

"¿Haruno?"

"Aun no me llevo del todo con ella, es algo difícil de tratar cuando se trata de sus amigas"

"Entiendo"

"Solo te daré una pista, ella no es del todo rosa"

Me quede pensando en lo que dijo, volví hacia mi hermana y Sakura, estaban hablando no escuche nada ya que Karin puso una burbuja de aire sobre ellas, robando y captando la conversación completa.

'Gomen... onni-chan'

Me dijo sonriendo como si nada.


	8. Chapter 8

Narrador

Gracias a que invierno ya estaba por irse, los jóvenes pudieron terminar antes que se hiciera mas tarde.

"Perfecto"

Ino sonrió al ver como había quedado el lugar, justo al gusto de su tímida amiga.

"Pensé que demoraríamos mas"

Su hermano Naruto, se limpió el sudor de la frente con uno de sus brazos.

"Lo que pasa es que tu no calculas el tiempo, tonto"

"Hai, hai... ¿ya vamonos, no? Quiero bañarme"

"Claro, solo veo si los chicos ya están listos"

Fue a la cocina, donde todos terminaron de guardar los recipientes que fueron usados para hacer la comida.

"¿Ya muchachos? Debo cerrar el sitio"

"No te preocupes por eso Ino, Shikamaru y yo cerraremos"

"Pero..."

"Yo hablare con Deidara, pueden irse"

"Gracias Mari"

Mientras estas se dieron un abrazo, Gaara observaba como cierta pelirrosa les sonreía.

"Hablamos en la casa"

"Claro"

Todos al salir pidieron taxi, los primeros en irse era Naruto y Sai, después Sasori, luego fue Ino con Sakura quien miró a Gaara por ultima vez ese día.

"¿No vienen?"

"Gracias pero debemos ir a otro lugar antes"

De nuevo la misma excusa que la pelirrosa escuchó, estaba dándose cuenta que algo extraño había en ellos.

"Cuídate Saku-chan, ¡recuerda lo que te dije!"

De inmediato Gaara volvió a su hermana, el queria saber pero Karin no estaba dispuesta a decirle.

"¡Hai!"

Al irse el taxi con las dos muchachas, Gaara veía a su hermana menor.

"¡No se nada!"

"¿Oh vamos, por favor?"

"Es cosa de chicas"

Empezó a caminar la pelirroja con su hermano detrás.

"Karin, ¿por que de pronto eres tan amiga de ella?"

"¿Por que estas tan interesado en ella?"

"Por que- "

¿Por qué, exactamente? ¿Qué era lo que iba a decirle a Karin?

"Olvídalo"

"No señor, ahora me dices"

"Dije que lo olvidaras Karin, no vale la pena"

Entonces ella se detuvo, miró a su hermano, este volvió a ella.

"¿Qué?"

"Eso es lo que yo quiero preguntar"

"Karin"

"¿Nunca vas a cambiar cierto?"

Dijo mirando el suelo, Gaara solía pasarse cuando hablaba con ella, era normal pero no era lo indicado.

"Puedo ir a casa de Sui yo sola, gracias"

"Karin..."

Ella no decía ni una sola palabra, estaba..

'Decepcionada...otra vez'

Gaara tan solo vio como su hermana menor caminaba entre la poca nieva dando a un color marrón.

"¡Tsk!"

Mas tarde en la cuna

"Bienvenido de vuelta Gaara-sama"

Kankuro notó a su líder algo decaído, decidió entrar con el.

"¿Que ha pasado ahora, Gaara?"

"Soy una vergüenza para la familia"

"De acuerdo, ¿que mosca te picó?"

El chico no dijo nada, solo miraba el techo, sintió como el castaño lo acompañó en la cama.

Ninguno habló, tan solo permanecieron quietos, escuchando como la lluvia empezaba a caer.

"Haruno Sakura"

Kankuro cerró los ojos y sonrió, soltó una pequeña risa.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"El hecho que por fin la encontraste"

Gaara lo miró por un segundo, no estaba entendiendo.

El castaño se levantó y observó la lluvia por la ventana, entonces regresó a Gaara.

"Solo ten cuidado..."

Sin avisar, Kankuro le plantó un beso en su frente, algo que sorprendió al pelirrojo.

"...Gaara"

Le sonrió y se marchó.

* * *

Perdonen que haya sido tan corto el capitulo, lo que pasa es que se me metió otra idea a la cabeza para una nueva historia, sigue siendo Sakura (creo que me gusta mas ella por que somos "algo" parecidas -3-) y otro personaje de Naruto, pero no lo sabrán que se mencione :D

Gracias por leer.


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura narra

" ¡Por fin en casa! "

Pensé que nunca llegaría con tanto trafico en las calles.

Estaba cansadísima, llegué hasta el sofá y caí sobre él, me sentía mareada, tantas vueltas que fue gracias a Ino al olvidarse donde vivía ella.

"En mi vida, vuelvo a darle gomitas... ¡en mi vida! "

Ino tenía un problema con los dulces, sobre todo, las gomitas.

' ¡Baka..! '

Al levantarme miré las llaves, estaban tiradas en el piso, las seguí viendo y la verdad, estaba como para caer dormida ahí mismo.

"Estúpidas llaves"

Entonces de la nada, me acordé de la pequeña charla que tuve con Karin.

Flashback

"Oí, Sakura-chan..."

"Dime, Karin"

" ¿No has notado algo extraño a Gaara últimamente? "

La miré por un minuto, no estaba segura a que se refería ella.

" ¿Cómo? "

Soltó un suspiro y volvió a mi algo irritada.

"Tu... ¿no te has dado cuenta, cierto? "

¿Cuenta, de que?

"Perdona, pero no entiendo"

Su mirada cambió al instante, me sonrió así algo arrogante.

"Le gustas"

Fin de flashback

Segura que yo le gustaba, ¿segura, segura? No. Pero sabía bien que era muy raro, o al menos alrededor mio.

Era algo molesto pensar que estaban ocultando esos dos alguna cosa, pero recordé, no solo era Karin y Gaara, también estaba Sasori y Nagato.

"Los cuatro con marcas de nacimiento iguales"

Eso era imposible, por lo años que llevaba siendo enfermera de medio tiempo en el hospital donde mi sensei trabaja, no había visto tal cosa.

"Son muy raros"

Lo mas raro para mi, era que cuando conocí a Nagato, se veía tan pero tan joven como se ve ahora, de hecho...no ha cambiado en nada.

GRR

Mi estomago gruñó, no había comido nada desde que ayer, me sentía tan mal.

"Ahora estoy pensando que en realidad los mareos son por eso"

Incluso empezaba a dolerme la cabeza.

" ¡Rayos! "

Quería ir a mi recamara a recostarme pero no lo logré, de nuevo llegaron los mareos.

"Debo... sentarme"

Era muy tarde como para que continuara hacia mi habitación, todo daba vueltas y sentí como mi estomago gruñía.

'Debo..equilibrarme'

Lo intenté.

' ¡Mierda! '

Dí un paso en falso

' ¡Tsk! '

Sentí un mareo, no podía moverme y cuando creí que terminaría en el suelo, alguien me atrapó.

"Antes de querer cuidar de alguien, debes cuidarte a ti misma"

Antes de poder decir algo, sentí algo cálido sobre mis labios, luego un liquido algo amargo pero dulce a la vez, un sabor sencillo... quedé dormida.

* * *

De nuevo esta corto, lo se, gomen :c Pero igual espero les haya gustado :3


	10. Chapter 10

Gris, gris fue lo primero que vi.

"Joder... ¡mi cabeza! "

Me dolía un poco, entonces volví a abrir mis ojos.

"Solo era el techo..."

Pude sentarme, me froté los ojos y los abrí nuevamente.

" ¿Cómo..? "

Escuché algo cerca por la ventana, miré pero no había nada.

'Espera..'

Su traje oscuro hacia resaltar su cabello, su piel pálida, sus ojos.

' ¡Gaara! '

Un minuto el estaba ahí, al otro ya no.

Salí a toda prisa pero no había alma que ver.

Estaba convencida que el estaba ahí, no importaba que pasaría, seguiría pensándolo.

'Será mejor bañarme'

Entré a la casa, cerré todo con llave, estaba cansada, aun que dormí bien, no me sentía con tantas ganas de hacer algo.

Un baño, no importaba cuantas veces entrara o que tanto tiempo me quedaría dentro, solo me refrescaba lo suficiente para llegar a mi recamara y dormir.

"Estoy volviéndome muy perezosa"

Últimamente así me comportaba, no entendía por que, todo iba bien, estábamos en un pequeño descanso antes de los finales, supongo que era eso.

"Pero..."

Fue donde me di cuenta, apenas habíamos salido por un descanso y me encontré en ese lugar casi a las afueras de la cuidad, me encontré con el.

Flashback

" ¿Que sus madre no les enseñaron a tratar a una dama? "

Fin de flashback

Lo mas extraño es su conexión con la familia Uchiha, cuando ni siquiera Sasuke nos lo dijo.

" ¿Y por que Nagato se ve igual de joven que cuando lo conocí? "

Y Deidara..

' ¿Por que últimamente lo he visto tan pálido, antes tenía mas ánimos pero ahora...'

" ¡Sasori! "

A diferencia del hermano mayor de Ino, Saso estaba lleno de vida y su cabello se miraba mas llamativo.

" ¿Qué esta pasando? "

Al terminar el baño, llegué a mi cuarto, me vestí y me eché sobre la cama.

'Tengo que saber que ocurre...pero...eso será...mañana'

Sentí el sueño tan pesado, volví a dormir.

Al siguiente día cuando desperté, todos los mareos, dolor de cabeza, todo.

"Eso fue rápido"

Mire hacia la ventana, los rayos del sol estaban tocando las cortinas, mas no podían atravesarlas por completo.

Tomé mi celular, necesitaba respuestas, y pronto.

" ¿Gaara? "

Era tiempo de saber lo que ocurría.

"Si, ¿podemos vernos? "

Estaba citándolo para hablar...si, hablar.

"En el café Loli, ¿te parece? "

No estaba segura si en verdad confrontarlo me daría algún resultado, pero era mi única opción.

"Si, ese mismo"

El parecía estar como siempre, normal, bueno, si a el se le podía llamar "normal".

"A las 10:00...esta bien...nos vemos después"

Colgué y solté un suspiro.

"Que mierda..."

La presión me estaba matando.

Ahora lo que faltaba era ordenar mi casa, llevaba días en no completar el papeleo.

' ¡Qué fastidio! '

En cuanto terminé limpiando todo, me dí una ducha y empecé por arreglarme.

"Ya casi serán las 10:00"

Cojí mis llaves, vi por ultima vez la sala, estaba tan limpia que parecía no ser de una pre universitaria.

" ¡Bien! "

Salí hacia el café Loli, pedí un taxi y al llegar noté que el ya estaba ahí.

'Al menos vino'

Entré y al instante obtuve su atención.

" ¿Que desea jovencita? "

"Un capuchino por favor"

"Enseguida se lo mando"

"Gracias"

Ya una vez que el mesero se fue, Gaara volvió a mi.

" ¿Querías hablar conmigo? "

Lo tenia de frente, se veía muy seguro de si mismo, aun que algo confundido por la cita.

"Hai..."

"Pues dime"

Trague saliva, sentí como sus ojos penetraban mis pensamientos, ni siquiera podía oírme mientras lo hacia.

"Yo..."

Baje la mirada, una vez mas sentí sus ojos sobre mi, era algo escalofriante, estaba serio, muy serio...mas de lo normal. Oh dios...estaba segura que sino me controlaba, el pensaría otra cosa, debía tomar coraje y enfrentarle pero...

"Estoy esperando, Sakura-chan"

"Lo siento es que...bueno..."

Espera, ¿por que estoy dudando justo ahora? No, no había marcha atrás.

" ¿Que hacías afuera de la ventana de mi casa? "

De pronto su cara cambio, su rostro sin expresión alguno, se torció un poco y soltó un suspiro.

"Asegurándome a que estuvieras bien"

¿Asegurándose? ¿Por que?

"Pero..."

Un minuto...no lo negó.

"Antes de cuidar de alguien, debes cuidarte a ti misma"

Eso fue lo que escuche antes de desmayarme, las mismas palabras, la misma voz...la misma persona.

"Supongo que querrás una explicación completa, ¿no?"

Pero por supuesto, ¿como es que estaba dentro de mi casa sino deje la puerta ni ventanas abiertas? ¿Como?

"Pues si, así es..."

Me miro por un momento, entonces cuando iba hablar...

CLASH!

Un automóvil atravesó la gran ventana del sitio, sino fuese por que Gaara me dio un jalón hacia el piso, los vidrios me hubiesen atravesado.

" ¿Estas bien? "

"S-si, gracias"

El levanto la vista, entonces apretó su puño.

"Tenemos que irnos"

" ¿Ah? "

Estaba confundida, se puso de pie y me tomo de la mano, ambos salimos dejando a las demás personas dentro, al salir vimos algo horroroso, la cuidad ardía en fuego

"Chicos..."

"Ellos estarán bien"

" ¿Por que estas tan seguro? "

"Por que mis hermanos están con ellos"

De pronto sentí terror, no entendía nada, veía por un lado y era una mujer que lloraba sobre los cadáveres de su esposo e hijo ya muertos. Mientras por otro lado vi a varias criaturas sin padres, en el café, la mayoría ya estaban muertos, vi al conductor del automóvil que choco contra el, tenia un agujero en la cabeza, le habían disparado.

'Ino...Hinata...Naruto..'

Al volver con Gaara el estaba quieto con su celular a la mano, no parecía molestarle el hecho que la cuidad entera estaba en fuego.

"Debemos irnos"

Dijo al guardarlo y volvió a mi, un rostro sin expresión de nuevo.

"Esta bien..."

Al instante me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo cargando, no podía decir nada, estábamos... ¿volando? No, mas bien el solo saltaba algunos edificios o lo que fuera que tocara con los pies.

"Responderé a todas tus preguntas en cuanto lleguemos, pero por favor se paciente"

Estaba muda, solo lo observaba mientras el seguía viendo hacia delante, sentí que hubiera sido mejor no regresar a Konoha.

Menos de una hora nos tomo en salir, llegamos a donde el vivía, el pequeño barrio donde apunto estaba por ser violada, gracias a el no fue así, por un lado le agradezco aquello, por otro lado pienso que lo hizo para su propio beneficio, me tenia en su casa, me beso y me toqueteo.

"Ya hemos llegado"

" ¿No te cansaste? "

"Para nada, vamos"

Entramos en el, nuevamente como aquel día sentí ojos sobre mi, mas que la ultima vez que estaba aquí.

" ¡Gaara-sama, gracias a dios que esta bien! "

Un muchacho mas alto que el llego a vernos junto con otros dos mas chicos.

" ¿Que ha pasado? Cuando me fui todo estaba en orden"

"Clan Uchiha, esa es tu respuesta"

Se nos fue acercando otro chico, se le notaban los colmillos desde donde estaba, tenia como...dos tipo franjas rojas sobre sus mejillas.

"Ahora entiendo..."

" ¿De que hablas? "

"Gaara, por favor...sabes bien de lo que hablo"

Entonces todos volvieron a mi, estaba empezando a molestarme, iba hablar hasta que Gaara se me puso enfrente.

"Ella no sera el sacrificio que los Uchiha requieran"

¿Sacrificio?

"Pero Gaara, el Clan Uchiha ya ha demostrado su poder y ellos vendrán por ella, lo sabes"

El dijo nada, así que el muchacho me vio por segunda vez y regreso a Gaara con una sonrisa algo irritable para mi.

"A menos que... sea ella a quien has elegido como dueña"

Esto ya era demasiado extraño, necesitaba saber que estaba pasando, el solo bajo la mirada y apretó sus puños. Debía saber, si hablara me podían fichar pero sino lo hacia... ¿que pasaría?

" ¿Gaara? "


	11. Chapter 11

Narrador

Hermoso, hermoso era escuchar al amanecer una delicada pieza con un chelo. La mañana era magnifica, la esperada temporada de lluvia por fin había llegado. Estaba tan silencioso que solo se podía escuchar la bella melodía que provenía de aquel instrumento, este atrajo la atención de una curiosa pelirrosa que merondiaba por el lugar.

Tan quieto que parecía ser tan solo un sueño.

Llego hasta encontrarse enfrente de una puerta de madera oscura, no recordando lo que había sucedido el día anterior, cuando estuvo por tocar pudo escuchar "Adelante", de una voz ya conocida, suave y agradable para el oído pero a la vez gruesa. Era tanto la sorpresa al haberlo escuchado que no se lo creía, todo para la chica era mentira, pero entonces decidió abrir la puerta.

"Tu.."

Al ver de quien se trataba el que tocaba, no podía creerlo, sus ojos tenían que haberle jugado alguna broma pesada, no era cierto... o eso era lo que quiso creer.

"Lo siento, ¿te desperté?"

-

" ¿Estuvo bien dejarla ahí? Digo, ella apenas nos esta conociendo"

"No tiene otro lugar a donde ir"

"Si pero..."

"Ya estamos listos, Gaara-sama"

"Bien, pero recuerden... déjenme a mi al Uchiha menor"

"Hai"

El pelirrojo volvió hacia el sur de la cuidad, bueno, de lo que quedaba de la cuidad. Aun recordando lo que había pasado cuando se llevo a Sakura a su territorio, el chico estaba ahí, la había dejado pasar un mal rato con tantas miradas sobre si, sintiéndose como una forastera en ese lugar y mas aun con la perturbadora vista que ambos observaron antes de llegar, era tanto el miedo, las dudas, las mismas preguntas de siempre..

- ¿Por que volví? -

Ya no tenia familia ahí, ¿así que por que regreso a ese lugar? Pudo haberse ido a otra cuidad, ¿por que exactamente esa? ¿Konoha? Llevaba tanta presión encima que no pudo soportarlo mas, recordó como la ojijade le llamo por su nombre para luego caer al suelo manchándose de tierra. Recordó esa sensación de tenerla cerca, le molestaba, le molestaba tanto que no podía hacer nada, no queria ser como sus hermanos, queria valerse por si mismo, ser independiente, no es malo serlo ¿o si?

'Joder...'

Detrás a lado suyo se encontraba Kankuro, no podía leer la mente, pero todo de Gaara le indicaba una sola cosa.

"Ella estará bien"

Tal vez si, tal vez no... nadie podría asegurarse, solo estaba enfocado en una sola cosa y el hecho que fue ella la causante de todo lo irritaba. Era demasiado, ¿por que ella? Había ya sufrido antes, ¿por que mas? ¿Por que tenia que ser ella la chica con quien tuviera ese sentimiento? ¿Por que tenia que ser a fuerzas ella lo que salvaría el Clan Uchiha?

"Mm"

Se estaba llenando de rabia rápidamente y no podía dejar que los demás lo notaran, no es ese momento, tenia que aguantarse. Habían otras cosas que mas por hacer y no podía estar siempre pendiente de ella, por lo menos no ahora.

"Objetivo encontrado"

"Mm"

Al asentir todos entran en acción, forzando la entrada hacia la pequeña villa del Clan Uchiha. No tardaron en ser recibidos por los famosos "Sharingan".

" ¡Bola de fuego! "

La mas esperada, ya que el clan estaba especializado en un solo elemento, el fuego.

" ¡Voy a entrar, cubranme! "

El Clan de Sabaku no Gaara pertenecía a ese, a la arena, mientras el Clan Inuzuka eran de tierra.

Una vez dentro de la casa principal, Gaara iba en busca de la madre de aquellos dos hermanos a quienes aborrecía con toda su alma.

" ¿Perdiste algo, muchacho? "

Uchiha Mikoto, no queria mas que la felicidad y el bien estar de sus hijos, daría lo que fuese con tal de verlos sonreír.

"Si, pero ya lo encontré"

"No puedes evitarlo sin matarnos"

" ¡Entonces creo que eso haré! "

Detrás de Mikoto había un clon que ya le había penetrado con el brazo entero hasta pasar el estomago, pero para fortuna de la Uchiha, igual era un clon y la verdadera lo atacó queriendo prenderlo en llamas.

" ¡Gaara-sama¡ "

Para su sorpresa, Tenten, hermana mayor de Kankuro, Matsuri y Konohamaru lo había cubierto con su gran escudo en forma de estrella.

" ¿Está bien? "

Sus ojos color turquesa le decían que si, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarla luchar sola contra la azabache.

" ¡Por favor, continué! "

Tenten era una persona muy terca, lo sabía, no tenia tiempo como para discutir con ella asi que decidió perderse entre la casa sin pensar en lo que ocurriría.

" ¿En verdad crees tener lo suficiente como para derrotarme? "

"La pregunta es, ¿que le hace pensar que no? "

El pelinegro dejó a un lado el chelo para adorar la figura femenina enfrente suya e intentó sonreir.

" ¿Cuanto tiempo, no? "


	12. Chapter 12

La pelirrosa se lanzó a los brazos del muchacho, entre lagrimas y sollozos, ella intentaba sonreír pero de nuevo caía a lo mismo.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"No has cambiado nada, Sakura"

" ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? "

Se suponía que aun no estaba enterada de cierta verdad sobre los Uchiha.

"Ven conmigo"

Así de la nada, ¿por que? Ni idea, pero el azabache le pedía que fuera con el.

¿A donde? Quien sabe.

" ¿Sasuke-kun? "

Se le apartó lo suficiente para verle el rostro, lo cual le sorprendió un poco, el estaba desanimado, triste, sin tantas ganas de continuar.

Algo iba mal

"Ven conmigo, Sakura... prometo hacerte feliz"

Eso era lo que siempre quiso escuchar, siempre peleaba con las demás chicas por el, incluso con su mejor amiga/rival, Yamanaka Ino.

Desde la infancia, Sasuke siempre fue su primer amor, el más puro, pero también el más egoísta.

" ¿Por qué me dices eso ahora? "

Toda su vida tuvo que pasarla ocultando sus sentimientos, no importaba a quien lastimaría, aun que fuese a ella, no dió señal alguna para que notara lo que en verdad quería.

"Yo...yo te.."

" ¿Si?"

"Sakura yo...yo te amo"

¿Amarla? Desde su punto de vista, eso le era ya imposible, el siempre la hacia a un lado, le decía que era una molestia, no era mas que una niña pequeña que tal vez nunca iba a crecer.

"No es bueno mentir..."

Se volvió el ambiente aun mas tenso, estaba molestándose por que el si decía la verdad, pero el debía entenderla.

Tantos años de desprecio y maltrato

"Sakura..."

De un momento a otro los ojos del Uchiha se volvieron rojos, pero con la misma expresión en su cara.

"Lo siento mucho, Sakura"

Lo noqueó y una vez inconsciente ella, se la llevó. No tardó nada en llegar a la villa.

Despertó sobre una cama ajena, cubierta con  
seda, notó que le habían cambiado la vestimenta.

Llevaba un kimono blanco con flores doradas a  
sus alrededores.

Miró a los lados, la habitación no parecía ser de  
una chica, sino de un varón.

"Tengo que salir de aquí, tengo que encontrar a  
Gaara"

Salió de la cama para dirigirse hacia la puerta  
pero antes de poder abrirla, escuchó las voces  
masculinas de los principales del Clan Uchiha.

"Yo entiendo Sasuke, pero no hay de otra, ella es  
quien daría todo por quedarse contigo y es ella  
quien nos salvara de nuestra desgracia"

"Lo se, ¡pero no estoy de acuerdo! ¿Qué no puede  
ser alguien mas? "

"Por favor hermano, no hagas las cosas mas  
complicadas y haslo"

" ¡Pero..! "

" ¡Pero nada, debemos sobrevivir, y la única  
forma es tomándola a ella! "

"Entiendo"

"Debo irme, Sabaku no Gaara ya esta aquí"

" ¿Sabe que ella esta..? "

"No, es mejor que no la dejes salir hasta que se  
hayan ido"

"De acuerdo"

"Ayudaré a los demás, ¡no te muevas de aquí! "

Al irse el Uchiha el mayor, el otro entró a su  
habitación encontrándose con una pelirrosa  
apunto de estallar en llanto.

"Sasuke... ¿por que? "

"Sakura yo..."

" ¡Quiero irme ahora! ¡Ahora mismo, Sasuke! "

La joven le dió una bofetada, entre su llanto, el  
muchacho observó detalladamente sus ojos,  
llenos de enojo.

"Vas a quedarte aquí quieras o no y mas te vale  
no hacer ruido, sino quieres que te lastime"

Ya lo hacía, con solo haberla traído a ese lugar  
ya estaba maltratandola de nuevo.

"Nunca pensé que este día llegaría...yo no lo  
quise"

" ¿Qué cosa? "

"Sasuke-kun...te odio"

-Te odio-

Esas dos palabras iban de un lugar a otro en la  
mente del Uchiha, ¿era cierto?

"Sakura..."

¿Era posible? Después de tanto amor que ella le  
juró una vez tenerle, ¿era posible que lo llegara  
a odiar?

¡Pero como no! ¡Tantos años que el le demostró  
nada mas que desprecio! ¿Aún así el quería ser  
amado? O por lo menos, ¿perdonado? ¡¿Quien  
estaba creyéndose?!

"Te odio, a ti...y a los tuyos, Uchiha Sasuke" 

* * *

Siento que sea muy corto, pero el final ya esta cerca :c Para aclarar, habrán dos partes de esta historia, si pusieron atención al trailer de la historia que ahora esta en youtube, la historia sigue pero en base a la vida de Gaara.

Nos vemos :3


	13. Chapter 13

Caminando de un lado a otro, sin querer parar continuó, llevaba mas de dos horas encerrada en esa habitación, dos horas sin saber de nadie, ni de Gaara ni del Clan Uchiha, nada en absoluto. Estaba volviéndose loca, quería salir de ahí, quería encontrar a Gaara, saber si estaba bien, saber que ocurría y por que la mantenían encerrada, más aún, en la habitación de el...de Uchiha Sasuke.

"Para tu tranquilidad, Sabaku no Gaara y su clan se han ido sin ser lesionados"

El Uchiha mayor dijo al entrar, observó a la pelirrosa, se veía muy bonita con el kimono, lo único que le molestaba era la expresión que ella tenía.

"No me mires así, tu sola te metiste aquí"

" ¿Cómo? "

"Al amar a mi hermano a tal grado de acosarlo siempre a donde iba, no creas que no me había dado cuenta"

De pequeña, Sakura solía seguir a Sasuke cada que este salía por alguna cosa que su madre lo mandaba, así fuera jugar con su padre, o cuando iba a casa de Naruto por las tardes a sacarlo de los líos que usualmente tenía con los vecinos.

Oh si, Sakura era la acosadora personal de Sasuke y el siempre sabía que la tenía detrás, pero igual no le molestaba, le gustaba, pero no debía mostrar sus sentimientos.

" ¿Qué son ustedes? "

Itachi la observó detalladamente, no había razón para decirle la verdad, pero de igual forma no saldría, por lo menos viva...no.

" ¿Alguna vez en tu vida, creíste que los vampiros existían? "

' ¿Bromea? '

"Te dejaré con esa duda"

Al abrir la puerta, notó a su hermano menor y a un guardia, Sasuke entró a su cuarto mientras tanto Itachi habló con el otro.

"Sakura..."

" ¿Qué quieres? "

"Gaara...alguien del Clan de Gaara asesinó a un importante miembro del Clan Uchiha"

" ¿Qué? ¿Quien? "

"Mi... Uchiha Mikoto"

"Ella es.."

Sakura se cubrió la boca con solo escuchar el nombre que el le mencionó, no creyó que fuese posible.

"Sasuke yo..."

"Tranquila...todo estará bien en cuanto terminemos con todo esto"

" ¿Sasuke..? "

"Dejaras por fin de sufrir Sakura, por fin...dejaras de sufrir"

" ¿Sasuke... de que hablas? "

Mirando al piso se quedó, el azabache sentía el terror por primera vez, su madre...la primera mujer que amaba con todo su ser, ya no mas estaba.

"No se quien fue, ni quiero saberlo, solo he venido a notificártelo"

" ¿No estarás pensando a que fue el quien lo hizo o si? Gaara no es así"

" ¿Entonces como es el? "

"El es gentil, sabe respetar la vida humana"

"Eso es lo que te hizo creer, ¡yo se quien realmente es el! "

" ¡Basta! "

'Basta...'

"Si el es algo de lo que tienes pensado decirme, ¡prefiero mil veces que sea el quien me lo diga de frente! "

" ¿Eso quieres? "

"Lo que quiero es que todo termine ya... quiero seguir viviendo una vida normal..."

"Siento decirte que eso jamas podrá suceder"

" ¿Por que no me sorprende que solo dices noticias malas para arruinarme mas la vida? "

"Yo solo estoy siendo sincero contigo, Sakura"

" ¿Desde cuando y por que? ¿Qué importa eso ya? "

"Sakura... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? "

"Ya la hiciste"

"Si, bueno... ¿tu...tu sientes algo por Sabaku no Gaara? "

La pelirrosa lo miró como si estuviese perdida, no sabía nada, no podía ni aclarar sus propios sentimientos por tanto escándalo que pasaba.

' ¡Cumpleaños de Hinata! '

De eso se trataba, el día anterior era el cumpleaños de su segunda mejor amiga y todo se había ido al caño en ese momento que la cuidad se encendió.

"Primero dime, ¿fueron ustedes los que dejaron en llamas el pueblo? "

"Sakura.."

" ¡Responde! ¿Fueron ustedes o no? "

El Clan Uchiha era muy conocido por el buen manejo de su elemento, pero en cuanto a los humanos, eso era en los tiempos de los ninja.

" ¡Oh por dios! ¡Sasuke, no lo puedo creer! ¿Qué rayos estabas pensando? "

Empezó a gritar y pegarle a la pared, no había razón, si querían su atención la hubieran pedido, ¡pero no con semejante atrocidad!

" ¡Es donde crecimos, por dios santo, Sasuke-kun! ¿Acaso no te da vergüenza? "

"Solo acudí a las ordenes de mis padres"

" ¿Y por eso tu y los tuyos acabaron con Konoha? ¡Miles murieron, Sasuke! ¡Miles! "

"Ya tranquila, lo arreglaremos ya después que se termine el trabajo"

" ¿Cómo lo piensas arreglar? ¡Ah! Espera... ¿de que trabajo hablas? "

"Nada, mejor cállate, duerme o has algo que no involucre ruido, ¡estoy cansado de todo esto! "

Entonces de la nada se abrió la puerta, no había nadie afuera, Itachi y el guardia ya se habían marchado.

"Quédate ahí"

Le susurró para que no lo escucharan, al querer avanzar se topo con un par de ojos azules, tuvo que salir a ver quien realmente era.

"Ahora vuelvo"

Cerró la puerta y al salir lo esperaba una navaja justo en el cuello.

" ¿Cómo entraste? "

"Ella esta ahí, ¿no es así? "

" ¿Por que debería decirte? "

"Bueno, a menos que no quieras saber quien asesinó a tu madre déjalo así, te advierto... no fue Gaara"

" ¿Qué mierda? ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? "

"Digamos que conozco a la chica que me dio esta navaja del mismo estilo con la que la mató"

" ¿Ch-chica? "

Sasuke no estaba entendiendo, el supo quienes fueron los que llegaron a atacar la villa y no hubo alguna mujer de suma importancia como Gaara.

"Sabes bien que ellos vendrán por ella, ¿cierto? "

No hay salida, estaba acorralado y esa chica misteriosamente burló a la mejor seguridad que hubiera existido en años.

Algo iba mal, muy mal.

"No importa si vienen, yo la protegeré"

"Vale, ¿como su protector ya sabes que esta enamorada de Gaara? "

Era imposible, no podía ser cierto, simplemente no.

"Yo...yo solo"

"Solo haces lo que se te fue encomendado, claro... si algo le pasa, el se molestara mucho y pagaras muy caro, Uchiha"

"Uno tiene que sobrevivir de alguna manera, no me rendiré ante nadie"

"Eso es ahora, pero tu no lo conoces"

" ¿Y tu si? "

" ¡Te sorprenderías si supieras lo que yo se! "

La rubia se mordió el labio hasta que sangrara, cayó una gota y de bajo de ellos salió como un tipo portal, subió un gran abanico y dejó ir al azabache, este le daba un masaje a su cuello mientras observaba a la chica extender su instrumento.

"No quiero arruinarte más la fiesta pero Sakura no es del todo rosa, si ya lo notaste, tiene mucho rencor en su corazón. No creo que ella te funcione como sacrificio..."

" ¡Oye espera! ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? "

Solo tuvo que mostrar un poco de su abanico para desvanecer entre el aire, dejando a Sasuke con la duda de sus palabras.

" ¡Oí Mari! "

Al final la muchacha logró su trabajo, confirmó donde se encontraba la joven de cabellos rosados, ahora solo tenía que regresar a casa con ella.

* * *

Siento mucho tardar! Estaba en finales y no soy una de las que siempre llevan 10 en su boleta(? Jaja espero que les haya gustado, ya empezare de nuevo a ponerme a la corriente ;)


	14. Chapter 14

"Ya estas a salvo Sakura, ya terminó"

"Gaara... ¡no me vuelvas a dejar sola!"

"Tranquila, jamás lo haré...jamás te dejare sola"

Todo ya había terminado, el Clan Uchiha estaba fuera del mapa y podían volver a la normalidad, la normalidad de ellos.

"Nunca pensé que... que Sasuke..."

"El te amaba con toda su alma, pero su orgullo y su familia no le permitieron tal cosa, el también como muchos, fue victima de las decisiones de sus padres"

"¿Entoncesahora...quepasara?"

"El Clan Inuzuka tiene algunos tratos con los humanos, estos saben bien quienes fueron lo causantes del desastre, pero lo pasaran como fallas de lo mas ordinario, al explotar algo cerca de una gasolinera puede incendiar muchas cosas, ¿sabias eso? "

La pelirrosa solo asintió y decidió creer en el, aun que fuese algo serio, la calidez que mostraba en su sonrisa la hacia sentir segura y sabía que con el, estaría bien.

Flash back

"¿Mari, donde estabas? Sabes que no puedes andar por ahí ahora, las cosas están muy mal afuera"

"Lo se lo se, solo que alcance a ver algo..."

"¿Algo?"

"Temari tiene el don de poder ver el futuro, es algo que solo ella puede hacer, me sorprende mucho por que en nuestra familia anteriormente no habían hechiceros o esas cosas"

"Dinos Temari, ¿que fue lo que viste?"

"Yo la verdad pues…no se si deba"

Eran ya muchas cosas que pasaban por su mente, la única excusa que tenia ella era el dicho don que Deidara les menciono a los demás en ese momento, pero no estaba segura de cómo se lo iban a tomar todos.

"Se los explicare, yo puedo ver lo que sucederá pero dependiendo de esas personas, quien fuera, sus intenciones al intervenir cambian el futuro, y por el momento no es nada bueno lo que veo"

"¿Y que es?"

La rubia volvió al pelirrojo quien le hablaba, eran noticias que no debía escucharlas el, todos menos el, no quería causarle mas dolor, mas sufrimiento ni a el ni a nadie, ella veía al muchacho con otros ojos, no como mujer, sino algo menos pero igual de cercano.

"Ellos asesinaran a Sakura para su salvación en manos del creador"

"¿Que?"

"Ellos quieren el perdón de Dios para así entrar al reino celestial"

"¿Y por que quieren eso?"

"Son vampiros, están entre las redes del demonio, saben bien como les ira si caen en el infierno, quieren ser perdonados por ser seres inhumanos y que estar fuera de los mandamientos de Dios, no es algo que en verdad pueda cumplirse por que han hecho tanto malo a todos así como humanos y no humanos"

"Exacto, en el momento en que mueran, no irían al infierno sino directo al cielo. Eso fuera si obtuvieran su salvación"

"¿Y por que un sacrificio?"

"Todo en la vida tiene un precio, en este caso, es a alguien con alma pura, dispuesta a dar todo por esa o esas personas y regar la pureza de ella hacia los demás"

"Sakura amaba con locura a Sasuke, haría lo que fuese por el"

"Si, pero como lo has dicho, amaba, ya no puede ser usada para eso"

"Sin mencionar que no es toda rosa"

"¿De que hablas Sai? "

"Piensen un poco, Sakura empezó a hartarse de Sasuke por tanto dolor que la hizo pasar, con esto aun mas"

"Con el rencor en su corazón, el Clan Uchiha no será salvado"

"¿Eso tiene algo que ver con el perdón de los Uchiha?"

"Mucho, Sakura es la chica quien se enamoro sin razón de Sasuke, por mas que le decía de cosas ella insistía, su corazón era inocente, era puro, claro…hasta que se dio cuenta que no tenia sentido seguir como una niña tonta detrás de alguien que no pide su atención"

"¡Pero entonces todo será en vano!

"En vano o no, ¡no podemos permitir que la rocen!"

Al volver a la entrada de la habitación, notaron que el rubio menor estaba ahí, con lágrimas y enojo en los ojos.

La pelirrosa era como su hermana, sangre de su sangre, sentía bien cuando estaba triste, cuando algo iba mal, cuando estaba feliz, la conocía desde la infancia.

'Naruto'

Aun que fuese solo un humano, Gaara sintió su energía, era tan grande como la suya. El muchacho estaba interesado en ella, en salvarla, eran casi como hermanos.

Noto un aurora calida alrededor de el, sonrió.

"Iremos por ella"

De todos, el estaba mas aterrado, el y Naruto, este le asintió, entonces reafirmo que no se quedaría atrás, estaban metiéndose con una persona importante para ellos y no iban a dejarles hacer tal cosa.

"Creo tener un plan que funcione muy bien…"

"¡Kiba!"

"¿Pensabas que solo te haría el favor de cubrirlos y dejarte toda la diversión? ¡Por favor!"

El plan se trataba de esperar hasta el anochecer ya que el Clan Uchiha debió haber sido ya convierto en humano al amanecer, mientras arreglaban los últimos preparativos, los Clanes Inuzuka, Sabaku y los humanos llegaban preparados para sus actividades y cuando todos estuvieran ocupados afuera, uno llegaría hasta el cuarto donde tenían a Sakura como prisionera.

"A sus puestos"

¿Iba a resultar el plan? ¿Sobrevivirían ante el poderoso Clan Uchiha? Era muy temido al pronunciar el nombre, ¿en realidad podrían derrotarlos?

Solo había una manera de saber.

"Fue un placer trabajar con ustedes, amigos míos"

"¿De que hablas Kiba-san?"

Los humanos no estaban enterados sobre el acuerdo que se tuvo hace tiempo entre los clanes, después de eso, muchos morirían, otros abandonarían el territorio que alguna vez llamaron "Hogar" y viajarían hacia otros países junto con el líder.

Quienes entrarían, fueron primero los mortales y los que recibieron la bienvenida fue el Clan Inuzuka, detrás de estos los Sabaku y al Final Gaara, quien llegaría al lugar junto con Temari y Kankuro donde tenían a la ojijade.

Ante os ojos de todos, salio el muy molesto Itachi quien no tuvo orgullo y dejo las lagrimas a la vista de todos, su madre había caído y buscaba al responsable.

"¡Por aquí, Uchiha!"

Su atención fue atraída por una castaña que sostenía un gran escudo en forma de estrella, entonces recordó, después que Gaara había entrado, una mujer le seguía silenciosamente con un escudo idéntico a ese.

"¡Tu!"

"Veo que lo has recordado, ¿crees que no sabia que estabas entre las sobras intentando poder advertir a tu queridísima madre? ¡Lastima que no esta para verte ahora!"

"Calla…"

"¿Sabes? Fue muy fácil derrotarla"

"¡Cállate!"

"Aun que me esperaba mas de una Uchiha, ¡que pena! ¡Son palabras!"

"¡Cállate!"

Tenten había desatado la furia del azabache, aun que el nunca fue el favorito de su madre, la amaba por igual, la amaba tanto que su vida daría por volver a verla, pero no se le fue permitido.

Mientras empezó la pelea entre los dos, los humanos caminaban por la oscuridad de las sombras a través de las calles de la villa del Clan, buscaban la casa principal para poder tomarla y incendiarla en fuego con todos los planes que tuvieran aquellos, pero primero…

"¡Deidara cuidado!"

Una flecha estaba por cruzarle el corazón al joven rubio hasta que un pelirrojo se interpuso y el lo recibió.

"¡Sasori!"

"Hicimos un trato, ¿recuerdas?"

"Sasori…"

"Voy a cumplirla"

"¡Sasori no lo hagas!"

"No tardare, ¡volveré…amo!"

"¡Sasori!"

Hace tiempo atrás cuando Sasori y Deidara se conocieron, Sasori estaba muy mal herido cerca de los basureros, cuando el rubio lo encontró, intento alejarlo de el pero por mas cosas horribles que le decía sobre el, no le importaba, el quería ayudar.

"Quiero ser útil para alguien alguna vez, después lo serás tu para mi alguna vez, ¿te parece?"

La brillante sonrisa que Deidara le mostraba, era verdadera y muy calida, hacia que el se sintiera cómodo, que se sintiera vivo por primera vez. La terquedad del joven le extrañó tanto que casi lo mandaba a volar, pero nadie le había hecho tan feliz como el.

"Te arrepentirás de esto…"

Al hacer el contrato con una bestia de su clase, debía darle algo suyo, lo que fuese, lo que la bestia le pidiera.

'Tu sonrisa'

Acerco al muchacho, beso sus labios y empezó a morder hasta que sangraran, ahora solo podía sonreír para el, por el, no quería que se sintiera feliz para nadie mas que el, esa sonrisa que tenia, la ansiaba, se sentía vivo a lado suyo y para pagar el precio de su estancia, era su sonrisa.

Con el tiempo, la familia Sabaku entendió el "accidente" de Sasori cuando era un niño pequeño, lo mejor de lo mejor llego para curarlo, y lo único que pudieron hacer por el, era mantenerlo vivo como una marioneta humana eternamente.

"Tengan en cuenta que… nunca envejecerá"

-Nunca envejecerá-

Esas eran las palabras que mas temía Sasori, que todos murieran y el seguiría con la misma apariencia, ni siquiera iba a poder procrear así que decidió dejarlo por la vez y volver a las sombras, hasta que el…lo saco de ellas.

"El volverá, es difícil que lo maten, podemos volver a armarlo"

"¡No seas insensible Gaara! ¡El es…el es…!"

"Yo se que es de ti, pero también se que el no morirá tan fácilmente"

"Gaara…"

"Confía en el como el lo hizo contigo"

Continuaron moviéndose hacia la casa principal, en cuanto llegaron notaron que Tenten ya estaba en la entrada, su ropa estaba desgarrada, llena de sangre y quemaduras. Lee ignoro el plan y corrió a ella.

"¡Tenten! ¿Estas bien?"

"Si…estoy bien, solo creo que…subestime al Uchiha"

"¡Tonta, no vuelvas a hacer algo tan arriesgado!"

"Lee…me asfixias"

"Perdón"

"¿Qué fue de el?"

Se limpio la cara que estaba cubierta de sangre, entonces apunto hacia el techo de la casa que estaba a un lado de la principal, ahí yacía el Uchiha mayor con una gran estaca traspasando su cuerpo.

"No fue fácil…quería vengar la muerte de su madre"

"Bien, ahora solo tenemos al padre y al hijo menor"

"¿Qué tienes en mente Gaara?"

"Seguiremos el plan, pero…"

Dio una pausa para pensar, tenía que haber algo más por si los Uchiha pensaban escapar.

"Kankuro"

"Dígame, Gaara-sama"

"Ve afuera de la villa, quiero una red tan enorme como ella, necesito a todo Uchiha aquí dentro, antes de incendiar la casa, se colocaran bombas en respectivos lugares de ella mientras busco y saco a Sakura"

"Si Gaara-sama"

En cuanto Kankuro se fue, Gaara se aseguro que nadie más estaba ahí que ellos.

"Quiero que me escuchen, lo diré solo una vez, las bombas tienen que estar a 20 metros lejos de cada una, una vez que estén en sus posiciones al mismo tiempo pondrán el tiempo de 10 minutos, no mas no menos"

"Pero… ¿estas seguro que solo 10? ¿Podrás encontrar a Sakura antes de los 10 minutos?"

"Para eso tengo a Temari, ahora, ¿quedo claro?"

"¡Hai!"

Una vez que todos estaban en los lugares que se les fueron indicados, contaron hasta que tres para encender la bomba, ya que todo estaba listo salieron de la casa hacia la entrada de la villa donde Kankuro y algunos del Clan Inuzuka los esperaban.

Mientras tanto, Temari y Gaara iban al cuarto donde estaba empezando ya el ritual pero se toparon con la sorpresa de un Uchiha en el camino.

"¡Temari, ve por Sakura!"

"¡No, tu ve por ella, yo me quedare!"

"¡No te dejare con este tipo! ¿Qué no recuerdas lo que es?"

"¡Y yo no dejare que alguien muy preciado para mi pierda a alguien que lo es para el!"

La rubia empujo al pelirrojo hacia el camino libre que había entre el Uchiha y el, sin mirar atrás continuo hasta llegar a la puerta.

"Niña tonta, hubieras ido en su lugar"

"El tonto aquí es usted señor, se ha metido con la chica equivocada"

Temari una vez mas, dejo mostrar su arma, el abanico de tres lunas, ella no era mas ni menos, pero sabia perfectamente Fugaku lo que ella no era.

"¡Sakura!"

Al entrar en la habitación que Temari le dijo, vio una escena que no podía creer.

"Sakura…"

"Gaara…yo…yo no quise pero el…"

"Shh, esta bien…ven"

Ella fue directo a sus brazos, llena de lagrimas apenas podía hablar bien, lo que Gaara vio fue lo mas espantoso que hasta sintió un poco de miedo hacia ella.

"Todo esta bien Sakura, pero ya debemos irnos, no tenemos tiempo"

Menos de cuatro minutos.

Ella asintió y dejo que el la sacara de ese lugar, una vez afuera, se alejaron lo máximo posible que pudieron para no ser alcanzados por las llamas que estaba ya sobre la villa. En cuanto llegaron al territorio Sabaku, solo observaron como el hogar del Clan Uchiha, se desvanecía por la intensidad del fuego.

Fin de flash back

"Gracias Gaara"

"¿Ahora por que?"

"Por conocerte"

Estaban solo, sin nadie a su alrededor, era su momento, el momento.

Ambos unieron sus labios para darse el primer beso de todas sus vidas. El primero beso, que los hizo libres, volvieron a darse un abrazo, todo había ya terminado.

Ya no tenían por que seguir con miedo, ya no, no mas.

Pero en la mente de Gaara, había una pregunta que quería una respuesta.

'¿Qué había pasado entre Sakura y Sasuke antes que yo llegara?'

Y la respuesta a esa duda, solo la tenía Sakura y el fallecido Uchiha Sasuke.

Al mirar hacia el nuevo día que había apenas empezado, su corazón palpitaba rápido, fuerte y ansioso, algo le decía que aquello era mentira, aun no…aun no había acabado su historia.

* * *

Aquí termina nuestra historia de Goshujin...o no? Jaja habrá continuación, por aquellos que vieron el Trailer en youtube, se los agradezco, aun falta para que la historia realmente acabe, tal vez suba lo que hubo en ese tiempo que estaban Sasuke y Sakura solos, **TAL VEZ,** no estoy segura :c Bueno, eso dependerá si quieren saberlo...o mejor se lo imaginan ustedes muajaja :P

Gracias ;)


End file.
